


Palavras de Caetano

by DamaDayla (orphan_account), minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brasil!au, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DamaDayla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Bernardo (Baekhyun), está num dia de fossa revivendo memórias dolorosas e, fazendo um bico cantando num barzinho, dedica "Você não me ensinou a te esquecer" ao seu primeiro amor, Caio (Chanyeol), sem saber que o ex-namorado está entre os clientes, comemorando uma boa notícia com os amigos, e o reconheceu desde a primeira música.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	Palavras de Caetano

**Author's Note:**

> Dayla: Olá! Olha só quem resolveu aparecer por aqui rs. Quando eu recebi esse convite da Kel, fiquei muito animada. Quem acompanhou tudo lá pelo tt, sabe o quanto esse plot foi esperado e, claro, não foi diferente pra gente. É minha primeira experiência em uma collab e foi um prazer enorme desenvolver essa história tão querida com uma das escritoras que eu mais admiro aqui nesse ficdom. Kel, obrigada pela oportunidade, eu me diverti muito. Aos demais, espero que vocês possam rir e se emocionar como eu me emocionei com esses dois mineirinhos que eu vou guardar pra sempre no coração. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura, divirtam-se com Palavras de Caetano ♡
> 
> Kel: Eu não acredito que esse plot está finalmente sendo postado! Eu sei que tem gente esperando por ele desde que eu postei no twitter (séculos atrás), mas acho que escolhi o melhor momento pra desenvolver ele com a Dayla. Não seria a mesma coisa se fosse há uns meses. Eu gostei muito de escrever essa fanfic com essa parceira incrível e estou muito feliz com o resultado. Espero que vocês gostem dessa Brasil!au cheirosinha que eu tanto amo.
> 
> Vou deixar aqui um pequeno glossário pra os nomes das outras personagens do EXO com nomes abrasileirados, além de Chanbaek, mesmo que esteja bastante tranquilo de entender, ó:
> 
> Sérgio/Serginho: Sehun  
> Kadu: Kyungsoo
> 
> A playlist da história é essa: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7almGy9eobo7DjghqeE19a?si=0WRYcwI3QTuPbYiHhr8xpQ , é um xodó! A betagem ficou por conta da Dulce e essa capa LINDÍSSIMA foi feita pela Raíssa, com a manip do Chanyeol/Caio cabeludinho feita pela Yuu/jayuussi. Obrigada a todas ♥ Boa leitura!

****

**ÚNICO - VOCÊ NÃO ME ENSINOU A TE ESQUECER**

Aquela tarde de sexta-feira estava enchendo a cabeça de Bernardo de reflexões. Com as costas relaxadas na cadeira pouco confortável do setor em que trabalhava e os dedos nervosos dedilhando no tampo da mesa de plástico e madeira sintética, ele não conseguia parar de reviver a conversa que teve com o chefe, horas antes.

Quando foi chamado na sala à parte, levado pelo supervisor que não lhe deu nenhuma informação sobre o pedido, pensou que seria demitido. Não que fosse um funcionário ruim ou que tivesse ideia de qualquer razão para aquela suposta decisão dos seus superiores. Na verdade, era um dos melhores quando se tratava das metas alcançadas e no desempenho de atividade, mas ele não conseguia ter nenhum outro palpite além daquele.

Trabalhar em uma das dezenas de empresas de _telemarketing_ de Belo Horizonte poderia ser uma situação considerada meia-boca para a maioria das pessoas, já que não era o melhor ou o mais saudável dos empregos, mas Bernardo até que se dava muito bem. Mesmo odiando os horários regrados. Ele sempre conseguia se virar, não recebia reclamações depois de tanto tempo — acomodado — na função e tinha ótimos números. E muito provavelmente esse era o motivo da proposta que recebeu.

O completo oposto do palpite do homem, lhe foi oferecida uma promoção. Enquanto o enchiam de elogios e discursavam sobre suas metas bem alcançadas, deixaram em aberto a sugestão para a troca de cargos disponível. Queriam, em suma, que ele se tornasse um dos supervisores. Como os caras que rodavam por seu setor de atendimento para verificar se o trabalho estava sendo bem feito.

No momento da surpresa, a única coisa que Bernardo conseguiu fazer foi dizer que iria pensar sobre a proposta, recebendo uma semana de prazo. Pediu o tempo porque, mesmo o aumento no salário sendo um ótimo incentivo, e a confiança gratificante, a vaga na supervisão possuía uma característica condicional: ele precisaria, a partir da política de investimento de funcionários e preparação de equipe da empresa, começar a cursar uma faculdade, dentro da área de comunicação ou administração, para poder assumir o novo cargo.

A bem da verdade, Bernardo nunca considerou fazer faculdade. Priorizou o primeiro emprego antes mesmo de pensar em se inscrever em um vestibular, fato que lhe custou uma grande mágoa que marcava sua história. Por essa razão, receber aquela proposta tão tentadora seria incrível se não causasse no rapaz o amargor do passado.

E isso, inevitavelmente, lhe tocava na ferida.

Ferida esta que lhe remetia aos seus dias de moleque, recém saído do Ensino Médio, quando não sabia muito o que fazer da própria vida — não era como se soubesse hoje em dia, tampouco —, e passava horas sentado na fonte da Praça da Matriz, de frente para a igrejinha de arquitetura gótica, dividindo com Caio uma garrafinha de refrigerante. Lembrava-se bem da última vez em que estiveram lá, juntos. Um dos últimos em que estiveram juntos em todos os sentidos, para ser honesto.

— _Eu passei em segundo pra Jornalismo, na UFMG…_ — Caio dissera enquanto brincava distraidamente com sua pulseira de miçangas coloridas. 

Bernardo se lembrava em detalhes daquele momento, de como Caio, apesar de mal conseguir conter o sorriso em seus lábios, evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, de como a voz grave parecia tão tímida, quase insegura. De como seu coração apertou no peito sob o peso daquelas palavras e do que elas representavam.

Já haviam divergido sobre aquilo dezenas de vezes. Talvez tenha sido o que mais doeu.

— _Meus parabéns_ — foi apenas o que Bernardo deu conta de dizer, após alguns minutos que utilizara para digerir a informação, mal reconhecendo a própria voz.

Quando o frenesi do vestibular começou, uma grande rachadura se pôs sobre ele e o ex-namorado. Tudo ficou estranho entre eles, o desgaste vindo aos poucos e contaminando o relacionamento que Bernardo tanto prezava. Desde então, era quase insuportável para ele pensar sobre universidades e estudos acadêmicos.

O Bernardo que vivia em Itaúna com certeza morreria de rir do atual, que, com um pouco mais de maturidade e menos teimosia, conseguia ao menos imaginar que alguma coisa diferente aconteceria se fosse mais flexível quando precisava ser. Naquela época, Caio provavelmente era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e, às vezes, era apenas engraçado pensar em como as coisas mudaram, coisas que um dia ele ingenuamente pensou que jamais mudariam, a começar por ele mesmo. 

Não podia mentir, estava considerando aquela proposta com bastante carinho. Um dinheiro a mais caíria muito bem em sua conta pouco remunerada e ele talvez não precisasse fazer tantos bicos em barzinhos quando queria alguma besteira que não cabia no orçamento curto, mesmo que não fosse sempre. Em contrapartida, sabia que parte da sua rotina estaria comprometida pela faculdade, caso aceitasse. Além de todo o histórico negativo que possuía com o assunto.

Suspirou, lembrando que poderia pensar naquilo com mais calma depois. Ainda tinha um tempinho para decidir e faria uso dele. Não confiava muito em suas decisões quando tomadas sem refletir. Já tinha cometido muitos erros na vida por conta daquele traço chato na personalidade. Não deixaria aquela questão afetar seus outros compromissos.

Tinha uma apresentação naquele sábado e precisava ser responsável e se planejar. Tocar e cantar eram um hobby, mas ele gostava de fazer as coisas direito e fazer o dinheiro das pessoas valer a pena. Ser ruim tocando em barzinhos era um pouco perigoso e ele não gostava de lidar com reclamações, se esforçando sempre para escolher uma boa seleção de músicas.

Abriu a lista que tinha salva no celular, desde as que tocava sem problemas para as que precisava de um ensaio a mais para pegar os acordes sem dificuldades, mordiscando o canto do lábio enquanto os olhos capturavam os títulos das canções. Quase todas eram de música popular brasileira, antigas ou mais atuais. Bernardo adorava as poesias musicais, especialmente aquelas com as quais se identificava.

Quando começou a selecionar as músicas, planejando a performance, distraído naquele fim do expediente e enrolando para sair da empresa, riu ao perceber como tinha sido influenciado pela lembrança vívida de Caio na mente, mesmo sem querer. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, sentindo-se muito bobo por se deixar levar tanto, desarmando-se muito rápido. Era inevitável, depois de todas aquelas memórias que rondaram a cabeça, não lembrar do antigo amor enquanto decidia tocar Cazuza e Caetano.

— Melhor deixar isso pra depois — murmurou consigo mesmo. A maioria das pessoas já havia ido embora, a troca de turno acontecendo aos poucos enquanto ele continuava ali. Precisava ir também.

Fechou a lista, ainda querendo rir da própria e desastrosa vida amorosa, decidindo que era melhor fazer aquilo quando estivesse enfurnado na kitnet em que morava, entupindo-se de pão de queijo, porque era sua receita preferida para sair de uma fossa que sentiu que estava se colocando — e tinha certeza de que iria piorar, porque depois de ter começado, sabia que Caio estaria em mais alguma das canções que tocaria naquele sábado, em nome da nostalgia e, sem dúvidas, da breve tristeza.

***

Caio não se recordava da última notícia boa que recebeu nos meses recentes até aquele instante. Encarando aquele e-mail como se fosse um anúncio de prêmio na loteria, ele quase gritou, acordando a república inteira com a barulhenta animação. Tinha sido aprovado, caramba! Era oficialmente um estagiário da Redação, para a qual havia feito entrevista e deixado um currículo abençoado. 

Conseguiu a vaga no estágio remunerado, um bem concorrido, ainda por cima. Ele finalmente teria grana própria vinda de um trabalho dentro da área que queria seguir, podendo dar adeus ao uniforme da padaria e ao boné que precisava enfiar na cabeça para não causar problemas com os fios longos no meio de todos os pães, bolos e sonhos. Mal podia esperar para pedir demissão, cumprindo o necessário até que arranjassem outro funcionário, já pensando em alguém para indicar.

Saiu do quarto, levantando da cama quase em um salto. Precisava contar a novidade e fazer um estardalhaço, ou não seria ele. Procurou pelos amigos no apartamento de três quartos que tinha passado da lotação há um tempo, pela necessidade de manter o aluguel em dia e a boa vontade em dar um teto para quem estava precisando na universidade.

— Oh, Serginho. — Caio avistou o amigo na cozinha, com as costas branquelas de fora e o cabelo bagunçado. Ele estava discutindo com alguém, como já era habitual.

— Que é? — Ralhou, se virando por alguns segundos antes de voltar a prestar atenção no baixinho que estava ao lado dele. — Que cacete, Kadu, deixa que eu faço essa porra.

— Tu é chato demais. — O terceiro rapaz puxou a orelha de Sérgio, causando risadas em Caio, que se aproximava assistindo a cena. Eles brigavam o tempo quase inteiro dentro de casa, já havia se tornado parte da rotina. — Não sabe nem virar esse trem, larga a frigideira, eu vou fazer.

— O que tá rolando aqui? — Prendendo o cabelo escuro no coque que já estava soltando, Caio se debruçou na bancada americana para ver melhor o que eles estavam fazendo. Sentia cheiro de omelete.

— Essa _toupeira_ acha que sou incapaz de fazer uma omelete. — Sérgio reclamou, empurrando o mais baixo com o quadril. — Eu sei fazer!

— Mas eu quero fazer pra você, desgrama. — Karlos Eduardo, também conhecido como Kadu porque simplesmente odiava o nome composto, era um dos responsáveis pela alimentação de todos os moradores da república. Ele não gostava muito que se metessem com suas panelas. — Quando não quero fazer, cê reclama. Quando eu quero, cê não deixa. Assim fica difícil.

Caio entendia muito bem o motivo para Serginho encher tanto o saco do _chef_ da casa, mas ficava em silêncio todas as vezes. Rolou os olhos para a briga corriqueira, querendo contar sua novidade para pessoas que não estavam ocupadas com outros assuntos. 

— Podia dizer antes que queria fazer pra mim, uai. — Dando de ombros, o rapaz largou a frigideira, com uma careta nas feições. Deixou o outro na cozinha, decidindo prestar atenção no que Caio tinha para dizer quando jogou o corpo no sofá e esticou as pernas na mesinha de centro bagunçada. — Qual foi?

Caio ainda conseguia escutar os resmungos de Kadu, mas iria deixá-lo sozinho com as próprias reclamações. Nada poderia afetar seu bom humor, então repetiu todos os atos de Sérgio, relaxando o corpo no estofado e deixando o sorrisinho orgulhoso nos lábios antes e depois de dizer:

— Passei no estágio. Aquele lá que falei.

Sérgio só levou alguns segundos para entender do que o amigo estava falando, sua expressão se iluminando com um sorriso amplo e sincero.

— Mas isso é bom demais da conta! — Empertigou-se, mal conseguindo rearranjar as pernas compridas sobre o sofá. — Acho que ninguém aqui aguentava mais ouvir suas chorumelas.

Antes que pudesse protestar do comentário malcriado, os dois registraram uma movimentação vindo da direção dos quartos e Serginho virou o corpo, apoiando um braço sobre o encosto do sofá.

— Irene! Escuta só, o Caio passou no estágio.

— _Nu_ , tá falando sério? — Em poucos instantes, a mulher com os cabelos presos por uma toalha enrolada no topo da cabeça apareceu em seu campo de visão.

Irene era uma das duas moças com quem dividiam o espaço pequeno do _apê_ e que, pelo bem da saúde mental de todos, equilibrava o astral da casa. Sem grandes cerimônias e exibindo um sorriso genuíno nos lábios, a mulher avançou na direção dos rapazes, inclinando-se para beliscar uma das bochechas de Caio, que fez uma careta e falhou miseravelmente ao tentar se desvencilhar da demonstração agressiva de afeto.

— Não dê moral pro Serginho — ela disse —, eu sabia que você ia conseguir, chuchu.

Quando ela finalmente o soltou, Caio massageou o rosto, em busca de alívio para a região agredida.

— Valeu, Irene… — resmungou, enquanto fazia movimentos exagerados com o maxilar. Às vezes, Caio se achava um pouco sensível demais para o tipo de amor bruto que Irene tinha para dar, mas não podia reclamar. A mulher tinha um coração de ouro.

— A gente precisa comemorar — Sérgio interveio, parecendo ainda mais animado, agora que tinha um motivo para sair e beber, como se qualquer outro motivo já não fosse bom o suficiente para ele. — Savassi amanhã?

Não podia negar que a ideia de uma comemoração também o agradava, sentindo voltar aquela vibração gostosa da euforia por ter conseguido o estágio que tanto desejava, depois de tanto estudo para manter as notas boas e fazer valer a chance que recebeu quando ingressou na universidade. Após quase quatro anos inteiros, prestes a se formar, aquele era o primeiro estágio remunerado que havia conseguido. Caio não se lembrava da última vez em que havia se sentido tão feliz.

Bastaram alguns segundos refletindo com seus botões para que ele mudasse de ideia porque, pensando bem, lembrava-se, sim.

A memória o acometeu de forma sutil, trazendo um gostinho agridoce na ponta da língua e transportando-o para o início da sua jornada, quando ficou sabendo que tinha passado para a UFMG. Lembrava-se da mesma sensação de borboletas pulando uma marchinha de carnaval em seu estômago e de uma descarga tão grande de energia, depois de tanto esforço e um ano inteiro se matando no pré-vestibular, abrindo mão de tantas coisas. Recordava-se também da decepção nos olhos da única pessoa que foi contra sua vontade. Bernardo.

Honestamente, aquele era o tipo de coisa que Caio gostaria de esquecer. Mas já começava a se acostumar com a ideia de que um baque daqueles talvez não pudesse ser apagado, simplesmente. Afinal, no momento em que mais sentira orgulho de si mesmo, esperava o mesmo sentimento da pessoa que mais amava. No entanto, o que recebeu foi amargura e, possivelmente, uma das maiores decepções amorosas de sua vida.

Talvez fosse bobagem pensar nisso hoje em dia — pensar nisso agora —, após tanto tempo, mas não podia deixar de se perguntar onde Bernardo estaria, o que estaria fazendo. Não sabia absolutamente mais nada sobre ele desde que foi embora da cidadezinha onde moravam, porém se tivesse que apostar, tendo como única referência o Bernardo que partiu seu coração anos atrás, arriscaria dizer que ele ainda estava lá, vivendo sua vida na pacata e remota Itaúna, como sempre planejou viver. Como ele desejou que Caio também vivesse. 

O aperto no coração foi indicativo suficiente para lhe mostrar que sentia saudade, apesar de toda mágoa remanescente do passado. Era um sentimento tênue e ardiloso, quase imperceptível, como aquela corda de violão, desafinada em apenas meio tom. Afastou o pensamento assim que percebeu como aquilo estava o consumindo, disposto a não se deixar abalar. Não queria manchar seu dia bom com a melancolia daquele passado.

— Eu vou lá contar pro Kadu. — A voz de Serginho o puxou de volta para o agora, a risadinha aguda e escarnecida servindo para lembrá-lo do fato de que aquele era um momento feliz, assim como passar para a universidade também devia ter sido.

— Não vai, não! — Protestou Caio, atrapalhando-se com as próprias pernas enquanto tentava agarrar Sérgio pelos braços magricelos. — Você já contou pra Irene!

Cercado pelas boas energias dos amigos, Caio se permitiu aceitar aquela pequena felicidade, desejando poder, desta vez, desfrutar o sabor doce do próprio sucesso da maneira como ele merecia, sem a sombra de um amor que um dia ele deixou para trás.

***

O fluxo de pessoas na Savassi era sempre mais intenso nos fins de semana, o que já era de se esperar em um bairro quase inteiramente composto por barzinhos e boates, atraindo uma concentração majoritária de universitários. O alto astral do lugar, por si só, colocava Caio em seu melhor estado de espírito enquanto ele seguia com os amigos em direção a um barzinho de nome conhecido, muito bem recomendado por sua música ao vivo, e que Caio não havia tido a chance de conhecer até então. Aquela noite seria a oportunidade perfeita, dada a ocasião, e ele não podia estar mais satisfeito.

Sequer conseguiu se importar com o valor do _couvert_ , um pouco mais caro que o normal, inevitavelmente pensando sobre o fato de que muito em breve se aposentaria das fornadas de pão para receber um pouco mais fazendo aquilo que realmente desejava fazer. O sorriso largo em seus lábios beirava fazer suas bochechas doerem enquanto seus olhos percorriam o interior do lugar, absorvendo a atmosfera intimista proporcionada pela baixa iluminação e aquecida pelo murmurinho baixo das conversas animadas.

— Será que a gente veio cedo demais? — Kadu indagou, provavelmente após reparar no palco iluminado armado, ocupado apenas por um pedestal com microfone, um banquinho vazio e um violão que descansava solitário em seu suporte. — O músico ainda não chegou.

A casa estava cheia, então aquilo era improvável. No entanto, antes que outra pessoa pudesse responder, Irene verificou o relógio de pulso e informou:

— Na verdade, acho que chegamos atrasados. — Deu de ombros. Só voltou a falar quando todos estavam devidamente acomodados em seus assentos, mais próximos do bar. — Ele deve estar no intervalo.

— Não diga — debochou Sérgio, torcendo a boca em uma careta desgostosa antes de sinalizar com a mão para atrair a atenção do garçom. — Se o Kadu não demorasse tanto pra sair de casa, teríamos chegado a tempo de pegar o início do repertório… 

— Ah, agora a culpa é minha? — Kadu prontamente se defendeu, engajando em uma discussão que, sem dúvidas, levaria a noite inteira.

Caio não pôde deixar de rir, pois aquilo também já era de se esperar. Nem mesmo Irene parecia se importar, fazendo ainda o favor de manter com Caio uma conversa tranquila, debatendo amenidades enquanto eram servidos com a primeira rodada de cerveja.

— Foi uma pena a Krys não conseguir vir hoje — comentou Irene.

Caio brincava distraidamente com a sua garrafinha de _Heineken_ , sentado de costas para o palco, e mal percebeu a movimentação que voltava a acontecer por lá. Enquanto falava, registrou apenas o eco sutil das cordas do violão sendo afinadas através da excelente acústica do bar.

— Ela disse que tem um trabalho pra entregar amanhã — falou, tentando não parecer tão decepcionado e falhando, pois Krys era uma de suas amigas mais próximas e, sendo ele uma pessoa extremamente apegada aos amigos, não era de fazer desfeita da presença de nenhum deles. — Eu tentei insistir um pouquinho, mas você sabe como ela… 

— Boa noite, Savassi.

A interrupção foi sutil. Caio soube que a voz amplificada tinha vindo do palco, o que não seria nada demais em qualquer outra circunstância, já que estavam esperando pela música ao vivo, mas alguma coisa naquele timbre era familiar para o universitário. Não soube dizer o motivo, exatamente, mas tinha certeza de que conhecia de algum lugar.

— Vai começar, olha só. — Pontuando o óbvio, Serginho se ajeitou na cadeira para enxergar melhor, desviando a atenção de Caio para seus movimentos até aquela familiaridade soar pelo ambiente outra vez, acelerando o coração dele de forma involuntária.

— Pra quem já estava aqui, estou de volta, pra quem não estava, olá. — A voz era bonita e melodiosa, Caio percebeu. Tinha pouco sotaque e parecia quase arrastada, coisa que não era muito comum, se considerasse o quanto os mineiros corriam com as palavras. Pouco antes de concluir que estava ficando louco e que o cantor era de outro estado, Caio sentiu algo atingir o peito quando o rapaz continuou falando. — Meu nome é Bernardo e estou fazendo um som pra vocês hoje. Aceito pedidos de _MBP_ , só passar pros garçons que vou ficar sabendo. Vamos voltando com Adriana porque eu ainda tô magoado.

Parecia ser uma piada com o público, porque algumas pessoas que ocupavam as mesas acabaram rindo. Talvez algo que ele e os amigos ainda não tinham escutado, por conta do atraso. Mas não foi isso que conquistou a atenção imediata do moreno. O que o pegou de jeito foi o nome.

Não podia ser. Era coincidência.

Talvez estivesse reconhecendo a voz de algo que escutou em algum canto e o nome era apenas comum demais, com certeza. Era nisso que queria acreditar, mesmo que, no fundo, sentindo o corpo tensionando ao tempo em que os acordes do violão ressoavam através do bar, ele já soubesse. Precisava, porém, tirar a prova, incapaz de se mover quando a música foi iniciada, simples e acústica, um cover honesto de Adriana Calcanhotto.

Piscou, seu comportamento esquisito sendo capturado pelos olhos confusos de Irene, fato que o fez tentar relaxar e agir racionalmente. Seria uma sacanagem grande demais do universo se Caio estivesse certo com o palpite sorrateiro. Era impossível. Totalmente fora de cogitação.

Repetiu aquele pensamento como um mantra, segurando na cadeira para arrastá-la o suficiente e conseguir olhar para o palco, a imagem que se pôs diante dos seus olhos o deixando sem ar quase na mesma hora. O queixo cedeu levemente, o choque precedendo a dor ao se deparar com a personificação do seu passado, a figura masculina com uma postura relaxada ao dedilhar aquele violão, os olhos fechados e os mesmos traços que Caio gravou na memória desde que o viu pela última vez.

— _Que é pra ver se você vem…_ — A voz de Bernardo, escondida nos versos da canção, ainda era bonita e assustadoramente familiar, o rasgando por dentro. Não sabia nem como reagir, quase rindo de desgosto para aquela crueldade do destino. — _Que é pra ver se você olha pra mim._

Levou alguns instantes, o suficiente para sentir os pulmões doerem, para perceber que havia parado de respirar. Quis achar que o que estava presenciando era fruto da imaginação, uma pegadinha sádica do destino, e esforçou-se tanto para não olhar que procurou qualquer desculpa para dar as costas ao palco novamente.

O suspiro aliviado que soltou ao avistar o garçom se aproximando quase entregou para todos os amigos o quanto ele estava perdendo a cabeça segundos antes, virando-se para a mesa e dando completa atenção aos petiscos que seu grupo de amigos pediu para acompanhar as cervejinhas. Bolinhos de bacalhau. Era disso que ele precisava.

— Qual é, Caio, vai com calma! — Kadu reclamou, puxando a travessa de petiscos para longe das mãos enormes do amigo, que parecia ter feito de se entupir com bolinhos a sua missão daquela noite. — A gente também quer comer.

— Mas o que deu em você? — Irene indagou, franzindo o cenho e estreitando os olhos com desconfiança.

Obviamente, Caio não respondeu. A desculpa de que estava com a boca cheia demais para formular palavras parecendo ser boa o suficiente, embora ele soubesse a verdade. Ainda que se poupasse de encará-lo, de olhar para o rosto que o assombrava com lembranças tão doces que eram capazes de ferir, Caio ainda podia ouvi-lo. A voz que preenchia o ambiente tornava impossível para ele ignorar sua presença e finalmente fingir que a visão de Bernardo não passava de um surto de sua mente nostálgica. Nem mesmo os bolinhos de bacalhau, nos quais ainda descontava suas frustrações internas, vinham fazendo muito por ele agora.

— _Que é pra ver se você volta…_ — Quando Bernardo entrou nos últimos versos, Caio sentiu arrepiar até os últimos cabelinhos de sua nuca, estes que estavam escondidos atrás das mechas longas que ele, felizmente, havia decidido deixar soltas.

Àquela altura de seu desespero, era quase inevitável não sentir-se transportado de volta para os dias em que passara ao lado do cantor carismático, dentro de um quartinho modesto na casa de seus pais, no interior. Não que Bernardo tivesse de fato deixado de participar de suas memórias em algum momento, mas era mais fácil lidar com uma ferida cicatrizada quando esta não passava disso: uma cicatriz. Uma lembrança que, possivelmente, lhe ensinaria alguma lição. Algo que deveria ter ficado lá, naquela cidadezinha quase isolada, a duas horas de distância dali.

No entanto, lá estava Bernardo, no centro daquele palco, declamando seus versos e presenteando seu público com melodias que Caio tivera o privilégio de ouvir em primeira mão, em acordes arranhados e uma voz tão tímida que pouco se assemelhava à maturidade e polidez da que ouvia agora. Conseguia até mesmo vislumbrar aquela memória, sem saber se era feliz ou triste, traído pelos pensamentos. 

Também não era capaz de dizer se alguma parte daquele garoto apaixonado que ensinava notas musicais ao até então amor de sua vida ainda existia dentro dele. Ou de Bernardo. Naquele tempo, porém, a ingenuidade os fazia acreditar que o romance era eterno.

— _Você precisa relaxar o pulso, está muito tenso_ — Caio havia dito, quase sussurrado no ouvido de Bernardo, enquanto corrigia o posicionamento dos dedos longos, afilados e adoravelmente tortos sobre as cordas de um violão velho. — _Não precisa ficar nervoso, a pestana vai sair._

Alguma coisa em suas palavras fez Bernardo rir e, por puro reflexo, Caio acabou sorrindo também. Sentado atrás dele e praticamente envolvendo-o com seus braços grandes no espaço apertado daquele quarto minúsculo, ele colocou seus dedos sobre os de Bernardo, garantindo a pressão necessária para que, quando o outro voltasse a dedilhar, o som saísse límpido.

— _Viu? Não foi tão difícil_ — elogiou, ganhando um revirar de olhos de Bernardo em resposta.

— _Claro, com você me corrigindo a cada Si Maior…_ — murmurou. — _Por que você faz parecer tão fácil?_

Caio pegou o violão pelo braço de madeira com a mão que não descansava na cintura de Bernardo e, cuidadosamente, o colocou apoiado contra a parede ao lado da cama. Com o instrumento fora do caminho, foi fácil puxar o corpo de proporções menores para o meio de suas pernas, virando-o com um movimento único até ter o rosto de Bernardo a míseros centímetros do seu. Podia sentir o hálito quente contra a sua boca, a proximidade causando aquele aperto familiar em suas entranhas.

— _Seria mais fácil se você praticasse as sequências que eu te passo ao invés de jogar bola com os meninos do barranco_ — repreendeu suavemente, falando mais baixo do que o necessário e os olhos escorregando para aquela pintinha que Bernardo tinha logo acima do lábio superior a cada dois segundos, sem conseguir se conter.

Bernardo riu outra vez, um sorriso tão brilhante que poderia facilmente substituir a luz do sol. Caramba, Caio era mesmo um bobo apaixonado.

— _Do mesmo jeito que eu devia estar praticando agora?_ — Retrucou. — _Acho difícil, sem o violão…_

Caio sabia que ele estava certo, mas quando os lábios se encontraram, nenhum dos dois conseguiu se importar. Aqueles beijos, espontâneos e carinhosos, eram os favoritos dele. Lembrava-se vividamente de quando descobriu como era gostoso e terno beijar alguém que se ama. Bernardo foi a primeira pessoa a mostrar-lhe aquilo.

Bernardo tinha todas as primeiras experiências de Caio.

O escutar próximo depois de tanto tempo tão longe certamente bagunçaria com os sentidos do universitário, porque ele estava longe de ser de ferro. Por isso que mesmo se segurando, tentando com todas as forças desligar-se daquele ambiente, daquela música e daquela voz, não conseguia ignorar.

Temeroso e pegando mais uma _long neck_ de _Heineken_ gelada, Caio voltou a encarar o palco. Por mais masoquista que pudesse parecer, ele não podia negar a vontade que sentia de ver só mais um pouquinho. De reparar nos detalhes, nas mudanças. O Bernardo que deixou em Itaúna mal havia completado dezoito anos e ainda era um magrelo com sorriso fácil.

Ele parecia ter crescido, percebia pelos ombros largos se destacando com aquela postura. Os lábios curvados, porém, ainda estavam ali, em um sorriso quase tímido enquanto ele finalizava os últimos acordes de Mentiras, os dedos bonitos e habilidosos sobre as cordas de aço. Foi com uma nostalgia aflita que Caio notou as pulseiras de miçanga no pulso direito dele, bebendo um gole longo da cerveja e se perguntando se seria capaz de sobreviver — e manter-se sóbrio — até o final da noite.

Se permitiu admirar, mesmo de longe. Assistir como ele continuava lindo e ainda era capaz de mexer com seu coração, perdendo o ar quando os olhos dele, antes fechados, se abriram ao fim da música. Os mesmos pequenos e amendoados olhos que ele conhecia em todos os tons, ainda que a distância não lhe permitisse enxergar com clareza. Caio decorou cada nuance acastanhada daquelas íris, ponderando se, ali, elas conseguiam o refletir também. Se Bernardo conseguia vê-lo entre todos os clientes do bar.

Não sabia dizer se preferia uma resposta positiva ou negativa para aquela pergunta, umedecendo os lábios com a bebida, se preparando para ouvi-lo mais.

***

Bernardo sabia que aquela apresentação seria cheia de melancolia no momento em que finalizou a escolha das músicas. Não estava surpreso e, no fundo, tampouco arrependido. Há tempos estava com aquela mágoa guardada, escondida. Não gostava de mexer nas memórias porque se conhecia o suficiente para saber das próprias fraquezas. Tinha consciência de que iria sofrer ao trazer Caio de volta aos pensamentos.

E ele chegou sorrateiro, de onde Bernardo menos esperava, mas agora que estava ali, ele precisava transformar em algo bom. Nem que fosse só para divertir um ou outro cliente na mesa de bar com suas piadas que camuflavam a tristeza e para descontar tudo o que vinha sentindo desde que foi invadido pelo passado nas letras das músicas.

Estava achando até meio engraçado o quanto de si tinha colocado em cada escolha feita para aquele repertório, desde a poesia dilacerante de Ana Carolina quando cantarolou _Carvão_ , até os versos explícitos de Johnny Hooker, expondo-se inteiro ao tocar _Volta_. Nem vergonha ele sentia mais, rindo da imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro, para onde tinha ido no intervalo.

O público já estava ciente da sua dor de cotovelo naquela noite, porque ele fez questão de deixar claro. Gostava de interagir, sempre foi uma pessoa carismática e não conseguia se imaginar sentado naquele banco e tocando música atrás de música sem trocar umas palavras graciosas com quem o assistia. 

Quando voltou ao palco, a luz ali instalada em um bastão fluorescente sobre ele continuava o impedindo de enxergar boa parte das feições das pessoas. Contava apenas com as risadas e os aplausos, sem fazer ideia de quem estava entre os clientes e muito menos imaginar que a única pessoa que não deveria — ou, na verdade, o completo oposto disso — mantinha-se ali em uma mesa afastada, com os olhos curiosos sobre si enquanto cantava e falava.

— Eu sei que já cantei Cazuza com _Codinome_ … — ele dedilhou o violão, apenas para enriquecer a performance. Ainda estava se apresentando, afinal, mesmo que estivesse sendo excessivamente pessoal em tudo o que saía de sua boca. — Mas hoje ainda é dia de sofrer pelo ex e eu não posso passar ele sem cantar essa música, é uma das preferidas do _meu._ Ou era.

Ele se lembrava de como Caio gostava da letra de _Poema_. E naquela infame noite, a canção parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o que estava sentindo. Não havia jeito de deixá-la fora da lista.

— Ah, acabei de notar que falei demais da conta. — Soltou uma risadinha contra o microfone, percebendo que revelou o gênero do tal ex-namorado para a plateia inteira. Não costumava fazer isso e, mesmo que tenha sido sem querer, não imaginou que teria problemas. — Vamos abstrair desse fato… mas já tava na minha cara, né.

O pessoal que frequentava aquele bar não parecia ser maldoso de alguma maneira, geralmente eram grupos bem alternativos. Até deram risada junto a ele, deixando-o mais tranquilo para continuar falando pelos cotovelos e abrindo o coração, como sabia que faria agora que lhe deram mais abertura. Todavia, escolheu o silêncio naquele instante, deixando os dedos guiarem os acordes no violão quase no automático, com o tanto que ele conhecia aquela música.

Tinha sido uma das cifras iniciais que aprendeu, por influência óbvia de Caio, seu professor mais dedicado quando eram moleques. O ex-namorado realmente gostava da música e fez questão de ensinar-lhe tintim por tintim, assim como o ensinou a jogar bola e soltar pipa. 

Caio fez parte de todas as primeiras brincadeiras de Bernardo.

É o tipo de coisa que acontece sendo os caçulas de famílias tão próximas. Cresceram juntos, em uma cidade miúda, a poucos metros de distância de uma casa para a outra. Fora motivo suficiente para que se tornassem amigos quase inseparáveis desde que se conheciam por gente e corriam descalços no meio da rua de paralelepípedo até a noite cair. 

— _Porque o passado me traz uma lembrança do tempo que eu era criança…_ — ele apertou os olhos, sentindo-se quase fora do plano, a vida de garoto invadindo os pensamentos. Caio estava em todos os cantos. Na cadeira de balanço da varanda de casa, na cama de solteiro que dividia com ele até mesmo quando eram novinhos e jogavam futebol de botão até tarde, desculpa para que ele ficasse um pouco mais independente do quão perto morasse.

Bernardo não era capaz de dizer como foi que se apaixonou, mas sabia que, naquela época, já sentia algo diferente pelo outro menino. Ansiava pelas horas que passava com Caio, ainda que não fizessem nada além de copiar a matéria da escola ou olhar para o telhado. Arranjava justificativas para passar a tarde inteira na casa dele quando não iam para a rua jogar com os vizinhos, fazia-se tão presente que já não era normal um estar sem o outro em todo lugar que fossem. Com o tempo, ele percebeu que Caio fazia o mesmo.

Talvez os dois já fossem apaixonados antes que soubessem qualquer coisa sobre romance. Ambos bobos, que perdiam as palavras quando os demais amigos começavam a falar sobre garotas como bons imaturos, as encontrando quando trocavam um olhar cúmplice e concordavam que correr atrás de garotas não era lá tão importante quanto os campeonatos de futebol ou as maratonas de música ininterrupta que a estação de rádio nacional fazia. 

Não era tão importante quanto o que faziam sozinhos. 

Foi numa dessas reflexões que o primeiro beijo veio. Entre o silêncio, quando já não sabiam mais o que dizer, e a voz baixinha de Cássia Eller vinda do radinho de pilha, deitados no chão como gostavam de ficar. Bernardo se lembrava fielmente de toda a cena como se a tivesse vivido no dia anterior. O primeiro beijo que deu na vida não poderia ter sido com outra pessoa, independente do tempão que levou para que fizessem algo sobre aquela primeira experiência — prometeram que não era nada além disso.

Perderam quase um ano inteiro fingindo que não era amor, tentando imitar o que os amigos faziam, investindo em garotas. Bernardo se sentiu um traidor quando beijou a primeira, porque seu coração já era de outra pessoa. Logo descobriu que Caio passou pelo mesmo.

Foi por pouco que não riu no meio da música, recordando-se de quando ele decidiu parar de besteira e se confessar de uma vez, procurando por Caio no meio da noite como um criminoso e o assustando ao pular a janela do quarto dele. Valeu a pena, porque foi correspondido na mesma hora e começaram a namorar às escondidas. Seria mentira se dissesse que esconder era difícil, porque sempre viveram grudados, mas escolheram contar o quanto antes para evitar o choque da descoberta.

A ideia não foi muito bem aceita de início, mas eram Bernardo e Caio, afinal. Inseparáveis, conhecidos da família, os pais de um sabiam tudo do outro. As partidas de videogame passaram a ser vigiadas e eles precisaram vencer a resistência em deixá-los sozinhos em quartos e vielas, mas eventualmente virou parte da vida. Todos sabiam, um dos malefícios de morar em cidade pequena, mas ninguém ousou se intrometer de forma incisiva, pois era fato que Caio tinha um bom soco de direita.

Eles foram levando assim, com caminhadas de volta para casa com direito a uns beijinhos de despedida, encostados num muro que ficava no ponto onde precisavam se separar, conhecendo mais um do outro dentro dos quartos de portas trancadas, deixando os beijos mais tenros e amorosos a cada novo juntar de lábios. Bernardo queria guardar apenas aquelas lembranças boas. Estava leve pela primeira vez na noite, porque lembrar do início era mais gostoso que lembrar do fim.

— _Que é escuro e frio, mas também bonito, porque é iluminado…_ — sorriu honesto, aquecido pela lembrança do Caio que ainda era seu, sem saber que aquele gesto havia sido capturado pelo dono dos seus pensamentos. — _Pela beleza do que aconteceu há minutos atrás._

Bernardo estava solto. Aquele jeito de menino nunca havia o deixado de verdade, intrínseco na forma que se comunicava e fazia graça, sem deixar de tocar o violão com cuidado para não errar e sem permitir que a vontade imensa de sorrir o atrapalhasse na hora de alcançar as notas suaves da música que terminava de cantar.

Era todo aquele conjunto, somado aos olhos brilhantes realçados pela luz, que deixava Caio totalmente desconcertado. Porque ele parecia igualzinho. E o mais desesperador dos fatos: Bernardo não sabia que estava sendo escutado por ele. Todas aquelas sutis indiretas que não deveriam chegar até ele, estavam chegando.

Todas as sutis declarações também.

Escutar _Poema_ na voz de Bernardo foi um tiro à queima-roupa. O universitário precisou desviar os olhos, encarando o jeans da calça que usava, tentando acalmar o coração que batia rápido no peito. No mínimo injusto o quanto ainda era afetado por aquele rapaz. Saber que ele também lembrava de detalhes tão pequenos acendia algo em Caio que, para o que ele acreditava ser o bem dele, deveria continuar apagado. Foi um fogo difícil demais de cessar para que ele deixasse incendiar de novo.

— Hoje eu tô com saudade demais. — A voz de Bernardo cortou o ar outra vez, fazendo Caio levantar os olhos para o palco. Ele não tinha mais saída. — Vocês também já pensaram que superaram alguém e, na verdade, não superaram nem um pouco? É foda, né?

A platéia respondeu entre alguns risos, uma palavra ou outra se sobressaindo e chegando até Bernardo. Ele interagia com desenvoltura e Caio quis apagar a própria existência por achá-lo tão magnífico.

— Eu, todos os dias — Serginho disse, às costas do moreno, fazendo Irene soltar uma risada ao ver como Kadu arregalou os olhos grandes que ele tinha. — E você, rindo da minha desgraça, demônia. Vive de _rebuceteio_ e quer que todo mundo seja igual.

— Me respeita que eu não tenho nada a ver com seu amor não correspondido. — Irene deu de ombros, pegando uma batatinha frita que tinham pedido. — Caio, vai comer mais não?

Virando-se para os amigos, se deu conta de que ficou um bom tempo sem conversar ou dar atenção a eles. Teoricamente, aquela era sua comemoração, mas Bernardo o levou para longe com a mesma facilidade de anos atrás. Confirmou a pergunta da mulher, a mão grande indo até a porção de batata frita e pegando alguns palitinhos.

— Cê tá muito calado. Tá injuriado por quê? — Kadu ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando o comportamento do amigo. Caio era uma matraca quando estava animado e não passava muito tempo sem entrar na conversa. Ele estava quieto demais para que ninguém notasse.

— Tô só aproveitando o show. Paguei com meu dinheirinho suado. — Inventou a primeira desculpa que conseguiu, os olhos esbarrando nos de Sérgio por poucos segundos, vendo uma interrogação se formando na mente do garoto que bebia a própria cerveja, despreocupado até aquele momento.

Sérgio sabia da história inteira, era o melhor amigo de Caio na capital e o primeiro com quem ele dividiu apartamento. No início, moravam juntos numa _kitnet_ atrás da universidade, só os dois, compartilhando um monte de histórias. A ferida de Caio ainda estava muito aberta quando se mudou para Belo Horizonte, e Serginho foi a primeira pessoa que o escutou.

Ele não estava prestando atenção em muita coisa, mas o olhar que o amigo lhe direcionou foi esquisito demais para não deixá-lo mais atento. Quando o cantor voltou ao monólogo com o microfone, depois de responder alguns dos clientes, Sérgio passou a escutar com mais cuidado.

— Fico feliz de saber que não sou só eu que estou abatido no dia de hoje. Ao menos, minha dor é de saudade, e não de corno. — Bernardo riu depois da frase, ajeitando-se no banco. — Eu fico revoltado com memória que chega sem pedir. Não consigo tirar da cabeça até fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, por isso tô aqui deixando vocês tristes com essas músicas. Mas a que eu vou tocar agora vai amolar o chifre de todo mundo aqui, é sempre bom.

— Tô me identificando muito com esse cara. — Sérgio riu, buscando algo no olhar de Caio. O amigo não fez nada além de comer mais batatas, decidindo que era a hora de olhar para o palco outra vez.

— Quando pensei no que tocar hoje, essa música não saiu hora nenhuma dos meus planos. E a parte engraçada é que ela acaba comigo de um jeito… Vocês nem imaginam o quanto. — Ele abaixou o olhar para o violão, com uma timidez que era desconhecida pela maioria, exceto por Caio, que engoliu em seco. — Toda vez que eu escuto eu penso em como sinto falta dele. Acho que nunca amei ninguém desse jeito, cês sabem como é? Não ter o Caio sempre vai ser meu maior vazio, é bobagem achar que vou seguir em frente.

Ele estava divagando, deu para notar. Aparentemente, não incomodava a platéia, mas foi o estopim para Sérgio entender o que estava acontecendo, precisando fingir naturalidade ao quase se engasgar com a batata frita que engolia na hora.

— Que coincidência — Kadu quem disse, alheio, recebendo o assentir de Irene e de Sérgio, o falso. Caio apenas se virou para soltar uma risada igualmente montada, deixando para o melhor amigo a certeza que ele precisava.

— Deve existir um monte de Caio no mundo, né não? — Serginho se apressou para dizer, não permitindo que os outros amigos pensassem muito sobre o assunto. Era bastante pessoal e ele sabia como Caio evitava mexer naquelas questões não resolvidas. — Não é como o seu belíssimo e incomparável Karlos Eduardo, pãozinho.

— Sai pra lá. — Kadu empurrou Sérgio, segurando-o pelo ombro quando o viu se aproximar, o fazendo rir. Voltaram todos a prestar atenção no palco, porque o cantor era um entretenimento que valia a pena.

— Acho que já comecei a enrolar demais, desculpem. É um perigo começar a falar de assuntos inacabados. — Sorriu, melancólico. — Sem mais delongas, digo apenas que queria fazer das _palavras de Caetano_ , as minhas, se um dia puder ver meu antigo amor de novo. Por enquanto, posso dedicar isso a ele.

Caio apertou os lábios, as mãos vazias sobre o colo porque ele decidiu não beber mais, assim que soube que o coração não daria trégua independente da quantidade de álcool que ingerisse. Os acordes do violão soaram em conjunto com a voz melodiosa e bonita, causando um borbulhar no corpo do universitário e um tremor suave nas mãos de Bernardo, porque ele não era capaz de se controlar o tempo inteiro.

— _Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo, que vontade que eu sinto…_ — Fechando os olhos, Bernardo sentiu o peito doer. Aquela não seria nada fácil. — _De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços. É verdade, eu não minto._

As barreiras de Caio caíram todas quando ele notou o tremular na voz de Bernardo, ciente de que ele estava emocionado mesmo que fosse apenas o primeiro verso. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar ou de gritar, se fazer presente, dizer que estava ouvindo e que, talvez, quisesse ouvir de verdade. Apertou o jeans com os dedos ansiosos, ouvindo-o continuar com mais segurança depois do primeiro suspiro.

— _Você bem que podia perdoar, e só mais uma vez me aceitar._ — Ele abriu os olhos pequenos, encarando o nada, já que não tinha muito o que enxergar contra aquela iluminação. Caio queria tanto estar mais perto para poder vê-lo direito que quase levantou. — _Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-lo._

O sorriso que seguiu à pequena mudança no pronome do verso foi um misto de divertido e soturno, os olhos piscando para espantar o lacrimejar que ousou aparecer quando o refrão chegou e o despedaçou em absoluto. Não seria ridículo ao ponto de chorar. Faria isso em casa.

— _Vou me perdendo… buscando em outros braços seus abraços, perdido no vazio de outros passos._ — Amargurado, ele continuou, as pálpebras apertadas outra vez, insatisfeito com as recordações que o atingiram. Odiava lembrar-se de todas as pessoas que beijou e que levou para a cama na tentativa de apagar de si o que ele e Caio não tinham mais.

Nenhuma boca era tão doce e nenhum toque era tão cálido, mesmo nos tempos de inexperiência e descoberta. Ninguém foi capaz de transmitir a Bernardo o mesmo sentimento, porque ele não foi capaz de permitir a entrada de qualquer um em seu peito. Estava tudo tomado por lá, e todas as vezes que tentou, que prometeu que não era mais apegado ao passado e que tinha superado, foi vencido pela verdade. Não conseguiu enganar a si mesmo. Não conseguiu antes e tampouco conseguia agora.

Como na letra da música que Bernardo declamava de coração aberto, derramando seus sentimentos sem medo e sem filtro, — pois quem poderia julgá-lo? — o cantor se sentia perdido no abismo em que fora atirado por Caio e sequer podia culpá-lo por isso. Apontar culpados era uma brincadeira espinhenta, fadada a espetar, mas diferente do garoto teimoso, egoísta e imaturo que deixou no passado, Bernardo agora reconhecia os seus erros e aceitaria qualquer um dos espinhos, declararia cada um deles como seu se fosse esse o preço por uma nova chance.

Entre uma e outra estrofe, Bernardo se deu o alívio de florear um pouco no dedilhado e poupar-se por alguns segundos do peso daquelas palavras carregadas de lembranças culposas. Apesar disso, não era a culpa o que mais doía, mas o arrependimento, o toque amargo da nostalgia agridoce, enquanto recordava-se do covarde que ele havia sido naquele término que foi tão injusto e maldoso com os dois. E Bernardo não se arrependia apenas das lembranças que tinha, mas também das que não tinha.

Como a daquele dia, quando sua mãe comentou casualmente durante o almoço sobre a festinha de despedida organizada pela família de Caio em comemoração à vaga conquistada na Universidade. Bernardo queria poder dizer que se lembrava do sorriso largo e tão cheio de dentes nos lábios de Caio, das lágrimas que o ex com certeza havia derramado, porque ele era assim, sensível, e não tentava esconder. Se Bernardo fosse apenas um pouquinho mais como Caio e não tivesse tanto medo dos próprios sentimentos, do que era bom e do que era ruim, talvez, suas memórias daquele dia não envolvessem a sombra refletida no teto do seu quarto, avançando conforme o passar das horas.

Talvez, se tivesse sido apenas um pouco mais como ele, não teria gastado tanta energia fingindo que não se importava enquanto adoecia de saudade e ressentimento de si mesmo durante aqueles primeiros meses, afogando-se no próprio orgulho a cada vez que chorava em segredo quando entreouvia alguma notícia que a mãe de Caio confidenciasse à sua mãe sobre como o filho vinha se virando na capital. Queria poder dizer que se sentira orgulhoso de Caio naquela época e não amargurado, que não havia transformado seu amor em raiva numa tentativa vergonhosa de se sentir no direito da razão.

— _Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?_ — Quantas vezes, ao longo daquele tempo, Bernardo não se fez essa mesma pergunta? Ingênuo, chegou a culpar Caio pelos seus próprios erros, porque… — _Você não me ensinou a te esquecer. Você só me ensinou a te querer e, te querendo, eu vou tentando me encontrar…_

Ao final da canção, Bernardo tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios e uma ferida aberta no peito. Sentiu na ponta da língua o gostinho salgado da lágrima solitária que não tinha conseguido conter e percebeu, em meio a calorosa salva de palmas que cumprimentava sua performance, que não se importava, pela primeira vez, em escancarar seus sentimentos para qualquer um que quisesse ver. Como Caio provavelmente faria.

***

Caio se sentia preso em um torpor. O coração martelava tão forte no peito que podia ouvir o eco em seus ouvidos. Suas emoções estavam em polvorosa após tudo aquilo que escutou. Apesar da euforia que o levou até aquele barzinho na Savassi, disposto a comemorar sua mais recente conquista, não era como se não tivesse percebido que estava, desde cedo, no estado de espírito perfeito para uma boa fossa. Mas aquilo era demais, até mesmo para o bobo sentimental que ele era.

Dizer que estava surpreso seria o maior eufemismo do século. Jamais esperava ouvir tudo aquilo de Bernardo, os comentários sutis que lentamente se formaram em declarações claras, tão nítidas que o fizeram estremecer inteiro somente por ouvir, despreparado, o próprio nome deslizando para fora daquela boca após tanto tempo. Não esperava, não depois dos meses — ou até anos, visto que, mesmo agora, ele continuava todo amolecido — em que passou se convencendo de que, provavelmente, Bernardo não tivesse o amado na mesma proporção, ainda que cada pequeno momento em que passaram juntos atestasse facilmente o contrário. Acontece que é fácil se deixar enganar quando se está de mãos atadas, impotente pela frieza e pelo distanciamento imposto.

Quando partiu, Caio olhou para trás, procurou, esperou. Que o chamassem de ingênuo, mas ninguém poderia nunca dizer que ele não se segurou firme até o último instante, até perceber que Bernardo já havia soltado, deixando a ponta do elástico para ricochetear do outro lado. Em vários momentos, com as dores já amenizadas pelo turbilhão de novas experiências e novos ambientes, Caio chegou a pensar que se sentiria ressentido de Bernardo, caso o encontrasse novamente. Que olharia para ele e reviveria aquilo tudo de novo, e que o sentimento azedo talvez fosse reciprocado. No entanto, lá estava ele, sentindo-se resumido a uma pocinha de sensibilidade, ainda tentando encontrar algum sentido em tudo o que ouviu.

Mas haveria mesmo, algum sentido? Deveria haver? Honestamente, ele achava que não.

No término, Caio não se sentiu pronto para confrontar a nova realidade, a mudança brusca de ter Bernardo em um momento e, de repente, perceber que não o tinha mais. Agora, anos depois, continuava não se sentindo pronto, mas não era Bernardo quem ditava as regras. Não mais.

Porém, vendo Bernardo sorrir para o seu público e anunciar um novo intervalo, com a promessa de que retornaria em breve, Caio sentiu a coragem lhe subir sorrateiramente por sob a pele, se fazendo notar através de um formigamento gostoso na pontinha dos dedos ainda fechados em punhos, ou até mesmo no nó formado em sua garganta, contendo todas as coisas que Caio estava desesperado para despejar antes que o sufocasse. 

— Vou dar uma olhada nas sugestões de vocês pra hora de voltar. — Bernardo arrastou a voz no microfone, o mesmo sorriso de dentes à mostra iluminando o rosto tão lindo. Caio sentiu as pernas tremerem em pura e notável ansiedade, fora do seu controle. 

Não estava pensando em muita coisa quando se levantou num rompante, rangendo os pés da cadeira no chão e pouco se lixando para a expressão confusa estampada no rosto de seus amigos — exceto por Serginho, que parecia ter previsto isso, o sorrisinho sabido curvando o cantinho de seus lábios finos.

— Pra onde é que esse bocó tá indo? — Ouviu Kadu perguntar em algum lugar atrás de si, mas não se deu o trabalho de parar para dar explicações, os pés se movendo através das mesas praticamente no piloto automático, em direção ao palco.

A distância era curta para suas pernas longas e seus passos ligeiros, hipnotizado pela imagem de Bernardo retirando o violão do colo para deixá-lo de volta no suporte, distraído. Mais perto a cada centímetro, Caio nem sabia o que dizer e muito menos conseguia planejar qualquer fala, o mal de agir por impulso. Poderia até mesmo desistir, mas já estava perto demais para amarelar.

Subiu apenas no primeiro degrau, os olhos passeando pela postura de Bernardo, o tronco inclinado para guardar o violão, o tecido folgado da camisa vermelha que caía pelos ombros largos, o cabelo que parecia acinzentado com a luz que brilhava nos fios. Parecia mentira. Se não falasse com ele naquele instante e fosse embora, talvez acreditaria que era um sonho.

— Boa noite. — Usou da educação, a voz quase falhando ao direcioná-la ao rapaz que não conhecia como antes. Ele ergueu o corpo, os olhos indo ao encontro dos de Caio, a faísca de terror cruzando a face jovial. Bernardo piscou incontáveis vezes, encarando o rosto tão familiar, tão fácil de reconhecer, que até considerou estar enlouquecendo. Não seria novidade, inclusive. Já tinha visto aqueles traços vez ou outra, por janelas de ônibus ou caminhando em calçadas movimentadas. Um fantasma constante. — Eu queria pedir uma música.

O tom grave era tão óbvio. Caio sabia que ele o reconheceria tão rápido quanto o contrário aconteceu, se não foi pelo rosto, seria pela voz. Admitia que nos bons quatro anos que passaram afastados, havia mudado um pouco. O cabelo de madeixas longas, os traços mais marcados e o corpo mais largo. Não era mais garoto.

No entanto, assim como Bernardo, os olhos continuavam os mesmos. E o tempo que levou sendo encarado diretamente nos orbes escuros foi suficiente para Caio ter certeza de que a memória funcionou para o ex-namorado. Ele aproveitou para admirar Bernardo de perto, como não fez durante toda a apresentação. Os lábios dele, separados por conta do choque, ainda tinham o mesmo formato bonito no delinear, as bochechas gordinhas, com a pele refletindo a luz sobre as maçãs do rosto, o nariz redondinho e os olhos castanhos, arregalados. 

Ele tentou responder, Caio percebeu. Abriu e fechou a boca, desceu o olhar por tudo o que podia de seu corpo alto e se esforçou tanto para dizer algo que até deu para escutar a voz morrendo na garganta. Sinceramente, não o culpava pelo transe. Por isso resolveu continuar falando. 

— Oi, _Bê._ — O apelido não foi proposital, o costume falando mais alto naquele instante nostálgico. Era como o chamava desde sempre. — Espero não estar incomodando.

Bernardo permaneceu calado por mais alguns segundos, embora não mais boquiaberto, felizmente. Uma partezinha de si sabia que ele provavelmente parecia um palerma olhando para Caio daquele jeito, hipnotizado, ainda tentando recuperar-se do pequeno curto-circuito em seu cérebro, provocado pelo impacto de informações jogadas em sua cara assim, de uma vez só.

Há quanto tempo Caio estava lá? Quanto daquilo tudo que foi dito no palco chegou aos ouvidos da última pessoa que Bernardo esperava que fosse ouvir suas palavras, ainda que seu ex fosse a única pessoa que deveria, de fato, ouvi-las?

A bem da verdade, ele ainda estava chocado demais para se sentir envergonhado. Havia sentimentos demais atravessando o seu peito para atribuir o rubor em seu rosto à mera timidez. Ainda assim, aquelas perguntas rodearam a cabecinha confusa de Bernardo enquanto o cantor absorvia o impacto.

Forçou-se para fora de seu transe apenas quando percebeu a forma como Caio começou a trocar o peso de uma perna para a outra, claramente desconfortável com o seu silêncio.

— _Caio_. — Foi ridículo, ele tinha ciência disso, mas foi a única coisa que seu cérebro deu conta de colocar para fora, afinal Caio vinha sendo a principal presença em sua mente durante toda a noite. Era apenas natural que o nome estivesse ainda na ponta de sua língua. — Você… Deixou o cabelo crescer.

Talvez fosse apenas o choque da situação que fez tudo parecer mais lento, prendendo os dois numa pequena brecha no tempo. Então Caio riu e, caramba, Bernardo simplesmente derreteu. Foi como o ponto determinante para fazê-lo entender que, não, ele não estava sonhando.

Depois de tantas noites em claro, nas quais Bernardo repassou em sua imaginação o que diria ao ex quando finalmente o reencontrasse, se tivesse a chance — chegando a arquitetar os mais diversos planos e criando cenários, onde finalmente deixaria de ser um covarde e, quem sabe, pudesse tentar procurar por ele —, Bernardo não pensou em discursos elaborados ou palavras bonitas, mesmo que ainda houvesse tanto para ser dito. Ao ouvir novamente aquele riso, que percorreu todo o seu corpo como uma onda de eletricidade, Bernardo sequer conseguiu se sentir bobo por balbuciar algo tão trivial quanto um comentário a respeito do novo estilo de cabelo.

— É, eu… deixei, sim. — Como num gesto involuntário, Caio deslizou os dedos pelas mechas compridas, desviando o olhar pela primeira vez em uma súbita timidez. — O que você achou?

— Ficou ótimo em você — respondeu com honestidade, sem precisar pensar muito a respeito. De repente, olhou em volta e se deu conta de onde estavam, ainda parados nos degraus do fundo do palco. — Eu… preciso beber uma água.

Estava agindo sem pensar, esperando que Caio entendesse o pedido para que saíssem dali, suspirando aliviado quando ele desceu para lhe dar passagem. Deixando o palco, estremeceu quando os corpos se encostaram, mesmo de leve. Caio parecia ter ficado ainda mais alto e a presença dele quase engolia Bernardo. Precisou de força de vontade demais para caminhar, focado em buscar outra garrafinha de água — precisava ainda mais dela agora.

Sabia que estava sendo seguido, mas foi inevitável se sobressaltar quando a voz de Caio soou perto outra vez, mais grossa, mais madura. E ainda a mesma. Encolheu os ombros por reflexo, demorando para olhar para trás. 

— Nunca imaginei que te veria por aqui.

— É. Nem eu. — Respirou fundo, sentindo-se um bobo. Não conseguia dizer nada útil, nem pensar, nem se portar. Estava, em partes, sentindo-se fora de órbita. A situação era tão louca e inesperada que ele estava custando a se ver naquele plano, negando-se a encarar de frente.

Quando a ficha caiu, entretanto, o tombo foi grande. Porque Caio curvou os lábios em um sorriso ladino bem na hora que Bernardo ousou olhá-lo, a covinha que ele possuía na bochecha esquerda afundando na pele e fazendo daquela imagem uma inesgotável fonte de realidade. Pesada e sufocante. Sentiu o marejar nos olhos de imediato, seguido do tremor nos lábios.

Deu as costas ao maior, a tempo de ver a expressão tranquila dele se desfazer em seriedade. Não iria aguentar, o peito queimando junto à garganta quando ele começou a segurar o choro forte que parecia querer tomar conta de tudo. Ao sentir o toque tímido que recebeu na curva do ombro, tão leve que quase não encostou de verdade, soube que precisava de um momento para colocar para fora.

— Preciso ir. — Cuidou em dizer, esquivando-se sutilmente, quebrando o caminho até os _freezers_ que tinha acesso para seguir na direção dos banheiros. As lágrimas iminentes contribuíam para embaçar as vistas, mas Bernardo não se permitiu deixá-las cair até abrir o banheiro masculino e entrar em uma das duas cabines disponíveis.

Ele não viu Caio indo atrás, mas não desconsiderava a possibilidade.

 _Se fosse o contrário, ele também iria_. Esse pensamento foi compartilhado pelos dois, Bernardo ao escutar os passos contra o piso do banheiro e Caio ao decidir segui-lo até lá. Antes de qualquer coisa, fizeram parte da vida um do outro de maneira muito significativa. Não havia jeito de não se preocupar.

Do lado de fora da cabine, era possível escutar os soluços esganiçados, mesmo que o rapaz estivesse tentando ao máximo se fazer inaudível. Suspirando e ficando emocionado por tabela, Caio encostou na porta, encarando o teto, sem saber se tinha direito de dizer alguma coisa.

— Não foi minha intenção te fazer mal. — Começou manso, abaixando a cabeça. Os fios escuros do cabelo que alcançava o ombro caíam ondulados pelas laterais do rosto dele. — Também fiquei muito surpreso ao te ver… e te escutar. Tive vontade de fazer a mesma coisa que você. Acho que aparecer do nada na sua frente foi um pouco demais, desculpa.

A resposta demorou a vir, sussurrada entre os choramingos, quebrando Caio por dentro. 

— T-Tudo bem.

O universitário suspirou, derrotado. Nunca gostou de ver Bernardo triste, nem mesmo quando começaram a discutir no passado que os guiou à separação. Sofria por sua dor e pela dele, ainda que soubesse bem como era perigoso aquele seu traço de personalidade.

Era incapaz de deixá-lo sozinho, os olhos enchendo d'água quando se virou e apoiou a testa na porta, as mãos também espalmadas no acrílico grosso. Conhecia a essência de Bernardo. Ele tinha o carisma e a extroversão que camuflavam muitas coisas, mas Caio sabia como a fragilidade fazia parte dele, independente do quanto ele tentasse esconder.

A mágoa que perambulava entre os dois não era pequena, apesar de não ser rancorosa. Caio sabia como aquele assunto causava uma dorzinha maldita no peito. A sentiu dilacerante no início da noite, por isso se colocava no lugar do ex com maestria. Precisava acalmá-lo, sabia que possuía a habilidade necessária para isto.

— Bê, abre a porta. — Pediu, apertando os olhos ainda úmidos. — Vamos conversar um pouco, eu… acho que precisamos disso.

Bernardo, sentado com os ombros encolhidos, tentava se recuperar do choro. Ainda sentia o rosto molhado e a vontade de continuar o tomava por inteiro, especialmente por escutar Caio do outro lado. Ele nem tinha tempo para dar conta daquela dor. Estava se sentindo ridículo, tudo vindo à tona ao mesmo tempo, a saudade de mãos dadas com a culpa. Aguentaria encarar o ex naquele estado? Ou em qualquer outro?

Pensou em negar. Em pedir que ele fosse embora e esquecer que aquela noite havia acontecido. Seria excessivamente covarde se fizesse isso, porém. E já fora covarde com Caio por tempo demais.

Esticou o braço, engolindo em seco quando destrancou a porta e a viu abrir, o peso de Caio cedendo assim que não estava mais travada. Não quis levantar os olhos de primeira, olhando para o chão de ladrilho e imaginando como era horrorosa sua situação. Sentado em uma privada fechada com o rosto vermelho e molhado.

Se surpreendeu quando Caio simplesmente entrou ali com ele, fechando a porta de novo e suspirando pesado, audível. Ele estava usando um tênis estiloso e uma calça escura, Bernardo reparou imediatamente, respirando devagar enquanto levantava a cabeça, dando de cara com o garoto que foi o dos seus sonhos por anos.

Com aquela luz, era ainda mais difícil encará-lo. O banheiro era mais iluminado que a área de clientes do barzinho, que tinha um perfil mais intimista e luzes amareladas baixas. Ele estava olhando de volta, preocupado e, pelo que podia notar, igualmente triste.

— Tá tudo bem. — Riu, claramente sem vontade. — Desculpe por isso.

— Você sabe que não está, Bê, não tem como estar. — Caio insistiu, vendo os olhos do antigo namorado encherem de água outra vez. Não imaginou que a causa foi o apelido, mas Bernardo não estava aguentando ser chamado daquela forma por ele.

As lágrimas não foram guardadas por muito tempo, rolando pela tez até alcançar os lábios finos de Bernardo, motivo suficiente para o universitário ignorar qualquer razão e segurar o outro pela mão, reparando imediatamente nas pulseiras de miçangas que havia notado outrora, o peito dolorido ao puxá-lo para cima.

Bernardo soluçou forte quando o corpo encontrou o de Caio no abraço mais desajeitado que deram na vida.

O rosto foi de encontro ao peito do maior ao tempo em que sentia braços o envolvendo pela cintura, e então estava afundado nele. Sentiu o cheiro diretamente, um perfume diferente do que tomava conta de sua memória sensorial, mas tão gostoso quanto. Tão Caio quanto.

Com as mãos nas costas dele, Bernardo agarrou a camisa bem alinhada, sentindo toda a perversidade do choro que ele estava tentando ao máximo não deixar sair de uma vez ganhando aquela batalha. Não era justo. Nem mesmo parecia certo ser Caio a pessoa que o consolava naquele momento, porque o maior motivo daquele desespero era ele. E tudo o que viveram e não viveram.

— Calma. — Rouca e baixa, a voz de Caio ainda fazia Bernardo perder tudo o que tinha. — Por favor, não gosto quando chora.

Ele estava chorando também, o cantor percebeu pelo esganiçar no fim da palavra. Não se atreveu a olhar, agarrando-se ainda mais ao abraço, consciente de que estava marcando o tecido da camisa dele com suas lágrimas. Como pôde ter perdido aquele abraço quente e aquelas palavras confortantes por completa teimosia e imaturidade?

Se sentia terrível ao lembrar de como foi um idiota com o maior assim que ele começou a falar sobre faculdade. De como foi bobo e muito egoísta, pensando apenas em como ficaria sozinho naquela cidade pequena e como seria difícil que os dois se encontrassem, se continuassem juntos. O medo de perdê-lo foi o que o levou, justamente, a perdê-lo. Em níveis muito mais dolorosos e marcantes.

Carregou por anos a culpa do término. Sabia que tinha muito pelo que se desculpar. Foi cruel com Caio quando ele estava apenas estudando para ir atrás do sonho e de ser o orgulho da família, coisa que os pais de Bernardo nunca foram de se importar. Sabia que as brigas constantes eram majoritariamente iniciadas por ele, que ele quem se negou a ficar feliz pelas conquistas e a acompanhar Caio na nova jornada.

Nem mesmo sabia como ele estava ali, o abraçando como se Bernardo nunca tivesse o magoado na vida, deixando um carinho em suas costas e cabelos, aguentando seu choro incessante. Não fazia ideia de que Caio se culpava também, porque ele não poderia dizer que não julgou as escolhas de Bernardo quando os desentendimentos começaram.

Os erros, na verdade, foram mútuos. Mas os dois insistiam em assinar a culpa inteira no cartório e deixar o peito manchado com aquela tristeza.

— Me desculpa — Bernardo murmurou, inconscientemente se prendendo mais ao abraço, a bochecha apoiada no tórax de Caio e os braços o apertando. A voz ainda estava fraca. — Me perdoa.

— Não precisa disso agora. — Cuidadoso, o mais alto manteve os dedos entre os fios acinzentados do outro, sentindo o rastro seco das lágrimas no próprio rosto. — Desculpas eu também tenho que pedir. Mas não assim, não quero conversar com você desse jeito.

Bernardo sorriu minimamente, sem que Caio pudesse ver. Lembrava daquilo. Daquela coisinha miúda na personalidade dele que sempre foi um porto seguro para o menor. Caio odiava ver pessoas tristes, especialmente as próximas a ele. Sempre dava um jeito de acalmar e animar qualquer um que demonstrasse tristeza ou choro.

Quando novos, depois de um boletim péssimo e uma bronca do pai por quase reprovar em Física, Bernardo se lembrava de chorar no colo do ainda namorado por medo de perder o ano letivo e de levar uma surra, simultaneamente. Caio o encheu de palavras bonitas e o presenteou com as pulseiras de miçangas que estava fazendo para os dois. Colocou as duas no pulso dele, ainda que a ideia fosse que cada um usasse uma.

— _Usa a minha, daí cê vai me sentir com você_ — ele dissera. — _Vai te ajudar se sair bem na prova e te proteger do chinelo do seu pai._

Bernardo não perdeu o ano e nem apanhou, mas o momento foi tão significativo que ele usava o acessório até os dias atuais, como um amuleto da sorte. Duas pulseiras no mesmo punho.

Não as mesmas, porque não era tão malvado com o próprio coração — ainda as tinha guardadas, porém. Eram sinônimos de seu carinho e sua amizade com Caio, acima de qualquer coisa. Aquilo era muito importante para ele e, recebendo aquela mesma compreensão e cuidado do ex, Bernardo concluiu que ele se sentia da mesma forma. O laço dos dois era muito maior que o namoro ou o término.

Com uma intimidade que eles nem possuíam mais, o menor esticou o corpo sutilmente, só para conseguir sentir mais do calor de Caio, assim tão perto. O cabelo dele estava cheiroso, terminando acima dos ombros e bem ao alcance de Bernardo, que ainda nem acreditava naqueles fios longos. Queria ficar muito mais tempo dentro daquele abraço, mas o choro já estava cessando, enfraquecendo e apenas ficando como uma marca nas bochechas rosadas.

Ele ainda precisava voltar para o palco. E ainda era seu ex-namorado, aquele que o tinha enrolado no corpo. Ao se dar conta, no silêncio que se formou entre os carinhos inconscientes deixados em ambas as costas, Bernardo sentiu vergonha. Quase se virou ali mesmo e enfiou a cabeça na privada, lembrando-se da completa cena desesperadora que protagonizou, desastroso ao ponto de precisar do conforto de onde menos esperava.

Afastou-se em um passo, quase rasgando o contato com o quanto foi abrupto, sem querer. Piscou, olhando para Caio, recordando-se de tudo o que disse em cima daquele palco e tudo o que chorou na frente dele. Eram duas enormes vergonhas a preço de uma. A camisa dele estava molhada, uma poça redonda no peito, resultado das lágrimas do mais baixo, que desviou o olhar para não ter que lidar com aquele fato.

— Eu tenho que voltar. Meu intervalo terminou. — Olhou para o relógio a fim de confirmar que não tinha mais tempo. E nem bebeu a bendita água. — Me desculpe pelo escândalo. Foi sem querer.

— Faria o mesmo se estivesse sozinho quando te vi. — Caio lhe mostrou aquele mesmo sorriso de canto, a covinha na bochecha, os olhos avermelhados. Bernardo repensou aquela ideia da cabeça na privada por alguns segundos. — Seu show é muito bom.

— Obrigado. — Não conseguia olhar mais para ele, de repente se sentindo abafado dentro daquele cubículo. Se movesse o corpo para qualquer lado, encostaria nele. Nem sabia como pedir a ele que se afastasse.

— Será que tem como… a gente conversar um pouco mais tarde? Posso te esperar terminar tudo, se não tiver problema. — Caio colocou os braços atrás das costas, juntando as mãos, a postura retraída por estar com receio de ser invasivo. — Acho que seria bom falar com mais calma.

Bernardo engoliu em seco, mas concordou. Não daria voz ao medo, não queria fugir. Naquele momento, entretanto, ainda tinha um show para terminar.

— Tenho que ir… Pode… sair?

A timidez que poucos conheciam estava ali novamente. Caio controlou a risadinha, assentindo. Saíram da cabine em poucos segundos e Bernardo foi capaz de respirar normalmente outra vez, mesmo se achando muito horroroso quando encarou o espelho, um cara aleatório que estava lavando as mãos, franzindo o cenho ao ver os dois pelo reflexo.

Bernardo pigarreou, indo para a pia lavar as mãos e jogar uma água no rosto. Seria visto por um monte de gente e estava todo vermelho. Ao redor dos olhos, na ponta do nariz, nas bochechas e nos lábios delineados. Péssima imagem. Ainda bem que já tinha dito a todo mundo como estava podre naquela noite, talvez não fosse tão estranho.

— Eu ainda queria pedir uma música, se puder encaixar. — Caio fez questão de lembrar a Bernardo que ainda estava ali. Ele parou ao lado do menor, que observou os movimentos pelo espelho. — Pode?

Sacudiu as mãos na pia, o olhar fixo no reflexo. Caio estava olhando para ele, a imagem maltratava o coração do humilde cantor.

— Aham. Pode pedir, se eu souber tocar…

— Ah, você sabe. — Garantiu, um sorriso constante no rosto. Bernardo ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando-se finalmente para o olhar de verdade. — Aquela que a Cássia canta, _Por Enquanto_. Ainda é familiarizado?

Ele parecia estar fazendo graça, levantando as duas sobrancelhas. Talvez estivesse querendo deixar o clima mais leve, depois do peso daquele abraço. Bernardo não resistiu ao sorriso, retribuindo o gesto e concordando com a cabeça.

Não ia mentir.

Quase passou mal quando ele disse Cássia.

Seria capaz de o puxar pelos cabelos se ele escolhesse _Palavras ao Vento_ , aquela bendita música que tocou quando se beijaram pela primeira vez e que por anos foi considerada a deles. Mas era óbvio que ele não seria tão malvado assim.

— Tudo bem. Vou tocar pra você.

— Não vai ser a primeira. — Rápido na piada, Caio deixou escapar. Os lábios de Bernardo se partiram quando o choque da provocação o alcançou. Franziu o nariz, arrancando uma risada mais aberta do mais alto. A mesma que fazia a pele arrepiar de tão conhecida e sempre amada.

— Tô indo. 

Desta vez, quando Bernardo passou por ele em direção à saída, Caio não tentou conter o riso.

***

Apesar do momento de extrema vulnerabilidade compartilhado pelos dois, o sorriso nos lábios de Caio se tornou uma constante desde que saiu do banheiro. E ele apostava que permaneceria daquele jeito pelo resto da noite, se a sensação gostosa formigando em seu peito servia como indicativo. Como um bom presságio. Sequer tentou esconder o contentamento explícito no sorriso bobo, nas bochechas ainda coradas e na timidez mal disfarçada em seu olhar quando retornou ao bar, onde seus amigos o aguardavam.

— Onde foi que cê se meteu, menino? — Irene questionou, a preocupação transparecendo de maneira sutil por baixo das palavras. — Achamos que estivesse passando mal.

— Eu mandei pegar leve no bolinho de bacalhau… — Kadu resmungou, o olhar intenso e especulador deixando Caio um tiquinho mais tímido.

— Eu tô legal — falou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça em um gesto óbvio de nervosismo, mas sem disposição para dar maiores explicações. Sentia-se ainda um tanto frágil, apesar do humor revigorado pelo encontro, mesmo que este tenha sido marcado por lágrimas e uma dose de sentimentos mais forte do que Caio estava preparado para lidar.

Serginho foi o único que não fez perguntas, observando o amigo pelo canto dos olhos, um sorrisinho sabido brincando nos lábios, e Caio se sentiu secretamente grato a ele por entender seu momento, trocando com ele um olhar que selava a promessa silenciosa de uma conversa honesta mais tarde, onde ele desembucharia tudo o que havia rolado naquele banheiro, que explicasse o motivo de ele estar com a cara inchada e um sorriso abobalhado que se recusava a ceder.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse fazer qualquer outro questionamento, Bernardo voltou ao palco, ocupando seu lugar no banquinho alto e trazendo o violão de volta para o colo. Talvez Caio precisasse explicar a aparência dele também, se os amigos fossem observadores o bastante.

— Boa noite outra vez. — A voz de Bernardo ressoou através do lugar, levemente rouca pelo choro, mas atraindo a atenção de todos para si novamente. Caio observou o rubor ainda presente no rosto bonito, na umidade da pele onde alguns fios de seu cabelo ficaram grudados nas têmporas pela água que ele usou para lavar o rosto no banheiro, numa tentativa válida de amenizar seu estado. Apesar disso, ele sorria. — Espero que estejam prontos para a última fase da minha sofrência. Queria prometer que dessa vez vou pegar leve, mas vocês já devem ter percebido que esse tipo de coisa é furada pra mim… 

Como sempre, a mera presença dele foi como luz naquele ambiente e, depois do momento que tiveram juntos, Caio podendo ainda sentir o toque quente da pele dele na sua, a sensação de um abraço que quase foi apagado da memória, não pôde evitar a atração, inclinando o corpo para frente como se puxado por uma força de magnetismo. Em poucos instantes, o murmúrio característico do bar foi substituído pelos acordes de violão. Percebeu quando Bernardo pigarreou fora do alcance do microfone antes de reaproximar a boca e cantar com sua voz doce os primeiros versos de _Dia clarear._

Por um momento, Caio ficou um pouquinho decepcionado, achando que teve seu pedido negado — talvez fosse demais para o ex —, mas acabou se deixando levar pela canção, aproveitando o show de um jeito diferente de antes, a saudade levemente aplacada e com uma nova chama de expectativa queimando no interior de seu peito, vibrando como se acompanhasse a melodia.

No avançar das estrofes, a transição para _Vambora_ foi suave e, com maestria, Bernardo tinha o público dominado na ponta de seus dedos esguios, que deslizavam com fluidez pelas cordas do violão. A emoção permanecia presente, Caio observou, conforme o rapaz se entregava entre um e outro verso, mas era visível como Bernardo parecia mais leve, os ombros relaxados, os olhos vez ou outra vagando com mais propósito através da multidão, na esperança de encontrar seu espectador especial na platéia, mas sem muito sucesso por conta da iluminação.

— Acho que a Adriana ficaria orgulhosa de mim hoje — ele brincou, quando a canção chegou ao fim. — Mas acho que vou ter que dispensá-la para a última da noite, espero que ela não se importe… 

Caio se remexeu em sua cadeira, sentindo uma onda de antecipação lhe subir por baixo da pele. Se algum de seus amigos percebeu a súbita inquietação, ninguém ousou dizer nada. O clima estava leve, porém. Bernardo havia cumprido um bom papel em estabelecer a aura do ambiente a seu favor e parecia também mais confiante ao apresentar as duas últimas canções. No entanto, Caio não pôde deixar de notar a forma como seu olhar baixou para o próprio colo, como ele ajeitou o violão sobre a coxa para se fazer mais confortável.

— Essa música não estava no meu repertório, mas eu admito que é um título bastante frequente na minha listinha pessoal — falou, com simplicidade, mascarando a timidez com um sorriso discreto diante de mais uma das várias confissões que fizera naquela noite. — É um pedido especial e, por isso, decidi deixá-la por último, pra fechar bem a noite.

Cuidadoso, Bernardo começou a tocar, os dedos quase flutuando sobre os acordes que conhecia como a palma da mão. Logo que começou a cantar, percebeu que ficaria emocionado com a música, porém, diferente da tristeza que tomou conta nas canções anteriores, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir a cada fim de estrofe, com os olhos ainda marejando.

— _Se lembra quando a gente, chegou um dia a acreditar._ — Ele piscou, afastando as lágrimas dos olhos ardidos antes que fosse impossível contê-las. Já nem aguentava mais sentir tanta vontade de chorar, mas estava sendo difícil lidar com o tanto de sentimento que borbulhava nele naquela noite. — _Que tudo era pra sempre, sem saber que o pra sempre, sempre acaba_.

A verdade da frase era um tanto cruel, mas Bernardo não conseguia ser tomado pela tristeza. Eles tinham partido o para sempre ao meio, sim, quando se viram pela última vez sem que a despedida fosse, de fato, consumada. Ainda era possível ver os olhos avermelhados de Caio quando disse que _“era melhor que acabassem de vez, então”_ , o deixando sozinho no quarto com os próprios soluços.

Ainda que a memória dolorosa quisesse ganhar espaço na performance, Bernardo se obrigou a dissipá-la. Caio estava ali, afinal. Tinha o abraçado e parecia disposto a perdoar, mesmo que não fossem namorar de novo e voltar a ser como eram na cidadezinha no interior. Era o suficiente que pudesse sorrir o encarando, ou, o que era possível naquele instante, pensar nele enquanto sorria para o nada que enxergava.

Podia esquecer aquelas memórias trágicas e deixar o peito cheio com o calor dos bons momentos que viveu com Caio, das aventuras de meninos, pegando um ônibus para a capital, porque eram namorados que queriam ter um encontro no cinema. Na época, só podiam fazer isso em Belo Horizonte, e Bernardo lembrava bem como foi romântico e divertido, encolhidos nas últimas fileiras da sala de cinema e passeando pelas ruas largas da cidade até a noite começar a cair.

Chegaram tarde em casa, coisa que lhes rendeu a maior bronca, mas Bernardo não poderia se importar menos. Porque ele e Caio tinham se beijado no escurinho e voltado para Itaúna abraçadinhos por duas horas inteiras no fundo do ônibus quase vazio, escondidos, despreocupados ao assistirem pela janela o passar dos incontáveis morrinhos que compunham a paisagem. E o dia tinha sido tão bom ao lado do seu moreno que só conseguiu achar graça dos sermões.

Era daquela felicidade que Bernardo desejava se recordar, os dentes à mostra enquanto melodiava a letra da música, com os olhos fechados e o peito aberto.

— Quando penso em alguém, só penso em você. E aí, então, estamos bem.

Abriu os olhos, querendo tanto enxergar Caio que até o imaginou, o sentiu entre aquele abraço que compartilharam, recordou-se do carinho que ganhou nos cabelos, mantendo-se aquecido por dentro para continuar cantando o primeiro refrão. Brincou com o dedilhado, aproveitando da pausa na voz para se divertir com as notas e acalmar o coração acelerado, sabendo que Caio estava pertinho dele, que estava ouvindo a música dedicada. Se pegou torcendo que ele também lembrasse dos dias felizes que viveram.

E ele estava, sim. Perdido nas lembranças enquanto assistia a graciosidade da performance do cantor, nos olhos pequenos brilhantes, nos lábios curvados. A voz gostosa o deixava à deriva dos sentimentos que jurou não sentir mais, recordando-se dos dias em que caminhavam de mãos dadas pelas calçadas da cidade, de como sentavam na praça da igrejinha para jogar conversa fora com os amigos sem abrir mão dos carinhos, dos beijos que escondiam debaixo dos lençóis.

Sentia-se à flor da pele, querendo voltar aos dias em que tinha os toques de Bernardo e que o cheiro dele fazia parte de sua rotina, desejando ver mais daquele rosto bonito e, depois dos anos passados, de traços maduros. Queria, definitivamente, ter um pouco mais daquele sorriso, por mais louco que soasse, já que era do ex-namorado que estava falando.

Caio soltou uma risadinha, envergonhando-se dos pensamentos sinceros e sentindo o olhar dos amigos às suas costas. Àquela altura do campeonato, talvez Irene e Kadu já tivessem juntado dois mais dois, mas o universitário não viu razão para se importar. Seguiu encarando Bernardo e tudo de bonito que o envolvia, sorrindo com ele, sentindo com ele. A música chegava ao fim, mas o momento dos dois só parecia estar começando.

— _Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está_. — Bernardo cantou, envolvendo Caio por inteiro, a letra da canção cumprindo bem o papel de deixá-lo bobo. Era como se fizesse todo sentido e ele nem mesmo tinha pensado muito ao sugerir. — _Nem desistir, nem tentar, agora tanto faz… Estamos indo de volta pra casa._

Bernardo, finalizando os acordes com o mesmo sorriso sincero e agradecido pelos aplausos que recebeu, não conseguiu evitar a sementinha de esperança, ainda que estivesse fazendo o possível para não se prender a ela. Não poderia depositar em Caio todas as suas expectativas, saber que iria conversar mais com ele assim que descesse do palco já estava o deixando nervoso o suficiente.

Caio, com o corpo relaxado na cadeira e uma latinha de refrigerante nas mãos, não via a hora de ver o cantor de perto outra vez. Poderia estar perdendo a cabeça, mas não conseguia achar problema naquela vontade. Nunca foi de acreditar muito em destino, mas se o acaso o levou até Bernardo outra vez, deduziu que era sua chance de fazer dar àquele assunto inacabado, um final.

***

Livre do violão após se despedir do público, Bernardo não resistiu à passadinha no banheiro para acalmar os ânimos antes de se jogar para os cachorros na conversa que prometeu ao ex-namorado. Esperou até que ele fosse aparecer por ali para procurá-lo, mas se viu sozinho e na obrigação de ir atrás dele daquela vez.

Bebeu uma água antes, é claro. Não iria lidar com a garganta seca de novo.

Ao se ver no meio do bar, buscando por Caio, a vergonha o acometeu assim que os olhos capturaram o grupo de amigos em uma mesa cheia. Foi estranho para Bernardo reconhecer Caio pelo cabelo longo naquela distância, mas a pior parte foi se dar conta de que precisaria ir até lá para dizer que já podia conversar, pois talvez fosse isso que o maior esperava.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior, caminhando até a mesa com passos curtos e tímidos, a cabeça baixa quando começou a chegar mais perto e foi notado por um dos rapazes. Tocou o ombro de Caio, a mão formigando pelo contato direto. Nem mesmo o abraço que aconteceu minutos antes o fez naturalizar o toque no moreno.

Curvou os lábios em um sorriso fraquinho quando Caio olhou para cima, encontrando seus olhos vacilantes.

— Oi — disse, levantando os olhos para as outras três pessoas, reparando no súbito silêncio que tomou conta da mesa. Não conseguiu olhar por muito tempo, o coração saltando no peito quando decidiu encarar Caio de novo e o viu sorrindo em sua direção. — Estou livre.

— Estamos só dividindo a conta, se você quiser sentar um pouco pra esperar… — Caio não parecia ver problema. Tinha contado aos amigos que ficaria mais um tempo no bar quando decidiram ir embora e, para não ser um completo misterioso, prometeu contar o que estava acontecendo assim que chegasse em casa. 

— Ah, certo. — Limpou a garganta, os olhos passeando pelos amigos de Caio. Não costumava ser tão tímido assim com desconhecidos, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquelas pessoas eram próximas do seu ex. De um jeito que ele talvez não fosse mais. — Oi, gente.

Serginho sentiu muita vontade de rir daquela situação, sabendo de tudo o que se passava com mais detalhes que as deduções de Irene e Kadu. Mas se manteve sério dentro do possível, estendendo a mão para Bernardo apertar.

— E aí, compadre. Sou o Sérgio — fez uma gracinha quando o cantor aceitou o cumprimento. — Seu show foi massa, pode pedir autógrafo?

— Não sou bem de autógrafo, mas obrigado. — Ele parecia estar tentando quebrar o clima, foi óbvio para todos ali. Grato, o rapaz continuou. — Sou o Bernardo, não sei se pegaram alguma apresentação.

Sutilmente, a ideia de Bernardo era saber desde quando Caio estava naquele bar, para mensurar o tamanho da sua vergonha. Se estivesse com sorte, ele não tinha escutado mais que quatro músicas.

— Chegamos atrasados. — Serginho olhou para Kadu, recebendo o rolar dos olhos do amigo em resposta. — Mas deu pra ouvir bastante.

Engolindo a dignidade, Bernardo assentiu, apresentando-se para os outros dois jovens que ocupavam a mesa e escutando a breve discussão amigável sobre a conta. Caio queria que deixassem parte do que foi consumido para que ele pagasse, já que continuaria ali e talvez pedisse mais alguma coisa. Bernardo até que tentou não se meter, encolhido na cadeira e sentindo um olhar ou outro em sua direção, mas achou que era necessário.

— Olha, vocês podem encerrar a conta. Eu tenho direito a algumas coisas, não vai precisar pagar nada que a gente pedir. — Bernardo lançou um olhar para Caio, o assistindo erguer as sobrancelhas, concordando em seguida.

— Perfeito então, Bê. Vamos encerrar. — O apelido já saía naturalmente, mas não falhou na missão de fazer Bernardo enrubescer, muito menos passou despercebido pelos outros. Ninguém disse nada, mas os três amigos trocaram um olhar significativo enquanto Caio chamava o garçom.

Dividindo o valor entre quatro, pagaram sem dificuldades, Serginho pedindo um _Uber_ ao tempo em que se despediam. Bernardo gostou do clima amigável que se instalava entre aquele grupo, sentindo-se até que bastante acolhido, mesmo que nenhum deles o conhecesse de fato. Foi bom saber que Caio tinha pessoas legais ao lado dele, de boa energia e carisma.

— Oh, Caio. Se tiver esquecido a chave de casa, cê vai dormir na rua, viu? — Serginho apontou o indicador na direção do amigo, a ameaça vazia, mas divertida. — Nossa carona tá a um minuto de distância, bora lá pra fora. Valeu, Bernardo, foi massa.

— Eu que agradeço. — Bernardo conseguiu murmurar, acenando levemente e tentando não dar muita atenção ao fato de estar sozinho com Caio na mesa, assistindo os três jovens caminhando para a saída. Pigarreou, recolhendo a mão, olhando para Caio depois de tomar coragem.

Ele estava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, sentado em sua perpendicular, o queixo pousado na mão e um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

— Tudo bom? — Perguntou, fazendo Bernardo rir baixinho, em puro nervosismo. Concordou com a cabeça, juntando as mãos no colo.

— Você mora com eles? — Não foi capaz de segurar a pergunta inocente, apenas por querer saber um pouco mais da vida de Caio. Não era crime, era? — Se quiser contar, claro.

— Moro, com eles e outra amiga. — Caio desceu os olhos pela postura de Bernardo, capturando as bochechas rosadas com muita facilidade, mesmo com a luz pouco clara. Gostava daquele Bernardo quieto e tímido por sua causa, às vezes. — Vai querer alguma coisa?

O cantor assentiu avidamente. Precisava mesmo de uma bebida, mesmo que fosse uma cervejinha fraca. Não ia ter jeito de conversar com Caio sem nenhum ponto de distração. Então eles concordaram em pedir uma _Brahma_ e dois copos. Bernardo não gostava de _Heineken_ , fez até piada com o gosto de _playboy_ do ex-namorado, ainda que tenha se repreendido depois que a provocação escapou dos lábios.

Caio, por outro lado, não se importou. Achou graça, gostou do clima. Estava bastante mexido com a presença de Bernardo e não conseguia se deixar levar por mais nada além dos olhos amendoados e do sorriso divertido. Ele era tão… lindo. Sentia tanta saudade de brincar com ele, de rir, de segurá-lo pela mão. Mas ainda tinham tanto para pensar e resolver que o universitário tentou ao máximo evitar todos os pensamentos bobos e encantados em relação ao — não tão — antigo amor.

— Então… — Bernardo disse, servindo os dois para não precisar olhar para o moreno. — Como estão as coisas?

— Muito bem, na verdade. — Caio esperou para olhá-lo nos olhos. Gostava daquele contato visual. — E você? Não imaginei que tivesse saído de Itaúna, pra ser sincero.

— Ah. Eu acabei não ficando muito por lá. Não tinha emprego e meus pais concordaram. — Deu de ombros — Me mudei fixo quando arranjei um aqui. Já tem um tempo.

— Tá explicado por que não te vi quando fui fazer uma visita. — Despreocupado, Caio bebeu um gole longo da cerveja, assistindo o rosto de Bernardo tensionar. — Achei que não foi me ver por teimosia, te julguei mal.

Momentaneamente ofendido, Bernardo precisou assumir para si mesmo que, talvez, dependendo da época em que Caio voltou para visitar a família, ele realmente não iria vê-lo por birra. Engoliu o orgulho com a bebida gelada, desviando o olhar, envergonhado.

— Eu nem soube da sua visita. — Descansou os braços na mesa, brincando com os próprios dedos. Caio olhou para as mãos bonitas que tanto gostava, sorrindo para as pulseiras de miçangas.

— Você ainda usa — pontuou, sabendo que o cantor saberia do que ele estava falando. Trocaram um olhar silencioso, Caio sorrindo e Bernardo ruborizando. — Tenho o seu colar guardado.

A informação atingiu Bernardo em cheio. Usava um colar de contas escuras na adolescência, achava descolado e bonito ao redor de seu pescoço. Deu de presente a Caio em um aniversário de namoro, porque não pôde comprar nada muito exuberante para ele. Não sabia que ainda existia e, muito menos, que ele ainda possuía em alguma gaveta.

Pigarreou.

— Tenho as originais guardadas também. — Olhou para o próprio punho, admirando as cores das miçangas, invadido pelo estranho sentimento de ternura. Sentir aquilo ao lado de Caio já não era costume seu há muito tempo. — Não tenho planos de te devolver.

— Nunca pediria.

Bernardo encarou o ex, o silêncio tomando conta outra vez. Sentia-se queimar sob o olhar de Caio, as bochechas ardendo sem que sequer se sentisse envergonhado, apenas sem jeito. Se o clima não fosse tão tranquilo, sentiria vontade de chorar de novo.

— Olha, Caio. Sei que já pedi desculpas, mas não foi da maneira que eu queria. — Suspirou, afastando o corpo para servir mais um copo. — Eu não sou idiota, sei que fiz merda contigo e não… me orgulho. Não gosto de pensar. Não sei como conversar com você sobre isso sem me sentir culpado.

Curioso, o universitário escutou cada palavra com cuidado. Bernardo transbordava sinceridade no desabafo e Caio se perguntou como foi realmente capaz de pensar mal dele por tanto tempo. Foi por pouco que não segurou a mão bonita descansando na mesa, querendo tê-lo mais perto.

— Não vamos focar em culpa, eu só não quero que isso seja uma mágoa eterna entre a gente, agora que te encontrei de novo. — Sorriu, tentando encorajar o menor e a si mesmo — Eu achei muito que nunca gostaria de te ver, mas agora… só penso em deixar tudo em bons termos.

Nervoso, Bernardo balançou a cabeça em positivo, delineando a boca do copo com a ponta do dedo. Por um instante, quis a iluminação que o impedia de enxergar Caio só para conseguir falar tudo o que sentia para ele sem ter que lidar com isso na linha de frente.

— Não te culparia se não quisesse mais me ver. — Riu, amargo. Caio refletiu sobre o quanto de culpa Bernardo carregava por aí. — Fui uma pessoa merda com você. 

— Eu também te fiz mal, Bê — interrompeu sutilmente o raciocínio dele, chamando atenção. — Fiz piadas com suas escolhas que nem um paspalho. Não foi legal, mas… — Foi a vez de Caio desviar o olhar, prestes a se expor como nunca antes. — Quando discordou de mim e não gostou da ideia de vir estudar aqui, pensei que iríamos nos separar e reagi do pior jeito.

Bernardo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Nem se lembrava das coisas que Caio dizia, tão focado nas vezes em que implicou com ele que qualquer resposta dolorosa lhe soava uma farpa devolvida, na época. Recordava-se da própria infantilidade, provocando sobre o tempo que o outro passava estudando ou de como as faculdades da capital deviam ser cheias de filhinhos de papai, só para vê-lo irritado.

Quando Caio respondia, de maneira tão imatura quanto, que ao menos seria alguém na vida, Bernardo estava tão estressado que nem mesmo assimilava a ofensa. Lembrava-se dos pesadelos que atormentavam suas noites, dando voz ao medo que sentia de ficar sozinho, do nó na garganta quando a aprovação do namorado veio, seguido da revolta. Ficou tão arrasado que a primeira resposta foi a raiva. Teimoso e reativo.

— Ao menos você não foi contra o meu sonho. — Um sorriso culpado estava nos lábios do rapaz, deixando o peito de Caio dolorido. — Eu não queria ter te tratado mal, sabe? Nem ser estúpido feito uma porta. Mas agora já foi, né. 

Percebendo a saída pelo alívio cômico, o universitário o acompanhou em uma risada curta. A mão ainda ansiava pela de Bernardo, mas ele continuou se amarrando para não assustar ou tornar as coisas desconfortáveis. 

— Já foi. Faz até mal guardar rancor. — Curvou o canto dos lábios, admirando o rosto mais leve de Bernardo. — Você me conhece. Não sou de alimentar isso.

— Ainda conheço mesmo? — Bernardo levantou uma sobrancelha, a brincadeira mais verdadeira que já fez na vida, provavelmente. — Deve ter mudado o mesmo tanto que mudei. Não sou mais tão birrento.

— Ainda sabe minha música favorita. — Caio sorriu, sincero.

Bernardo riu, embora mais de nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa. 

— Acho que eu devia estar surpreso por essa ainda ser a sua música favorita, mas eu não tô. — Prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes antes de finalmente subir o olhar, arriscando encará-lo diretamente pela primeira vez desde que se sentaram ali.

Sabia que ainda não tinha consumido álcool suficiente para se sentir corajoso, mas não queria deixar que sua timidez o privasse da oportunidade de, bem, olhar para Caio. Chegava a ser bobo, levando em conta o fato de que o ex já tinha escutado o bastante durante o show para jogar algumas coisas em sua cara e matá-lo de vergonha, se assim quisesse. Mas, mesmo convencido de que não o conhecia mais tão bem assim, quanto o outro alegava, no fundo Bernardo sabia que Caio não faria isso.

Desde o primeiro momento do reencontro, ele não havia sido nada além de educado, paciente e até mesmo descontraído. A percepção disso era tão gostosa quanto assustadora, mas Bernardo estava disposto a pagar para ver, pois não fazia ideia se teria outra chance como aquela. Não tinha como saber se depois daquela noite voltariam a se encontrar — não numa jogada do acaso, mas num encontro combinado, para o qual ambos estariam preparados —, ou se Caio encararia aquele momento como a conclusão que nunca tiveram, para então seguirem suas vidas como estavam.

Foi nesse momento, com esse pensamento incomodando em sua mente, que Bernardo se empertigou na cadeira e tomou coragem para perguntar:

— O que cê tem feito da vida? — Percebeu que realmente queria saber. Queria preencher as lacunas que agora estavam lá, abertas. — Já se formou?

— Ainda não, mas quase. — Num gesto distraído, Caio deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo comprido, afastando uma mecha e prendendo-a atrás da orelha. Bernardo se pegou sorrindo diante da descoberta de uma nova mania, observando os gestos dele e percebendo que Caio agora mexia no cabelo para esconder o nervosismo, provavelmente sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. — Eu me formo no final deste ano, se tudo der certo. Na verdade, eu… fui aprovado pra um estágio essa semana. É o motivo de eu estar aqui hoje.

O brilho nos olhos de Caio não o deixava esconder o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. Mesmo por baixo do rosto corado, era visível como ele parecia eufórico, mal conseguindo conter a felicidade e o orgulho que ele certamente sentia de si mesmo. Sem pensar muito, Bernardo alcançou a mão maior sobre a mesa e a apertou entre os seus dedos. Apenas se deu conta do que tinha feito quando viu Caio arregalar os olhos e o rubor se espalhar ainda mais pelo seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço e alcançando a pontinha das orelhas protuberantes.

Por um momento, Bernardo achou que tinha feito algo de errado, já xingando a si mesmo internamente por ser tão impulsivo. Estava prestes a recolher a mão quando sentiu os dedos de Caio se esgueirarem por entre os seus, sendo prontamente invadido pela sensação familiar da mão que era maior que a sua, os dedos mais grossos e com calos que não deixavam dúvidas de que Caio não havia abandonado o hábito de tocar violão — mas isso já era de se imaginar, também. Caio sempre fora um grande amante da música, talvez até mais do que o próprio Bernardo, embora este jamais fosse admitir tal coisa.

Os olhares se encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que Bernardo sentiu o polegar do outro desenhar pequenos círculos sobre a pele do dorso de sua mão, em um carinho singelo. Ele parecia visivelmente relaxado com o contato agora, o que levou o cantor a relaxar também. Talvez estivesse pensando demais sobre tudo aquilo. Não era crime que ele quisesse aproveitar um pouquinho daquilo, era? Se fosse, ele seria preso sem reclamar, então. Como se compartilhassem daquele raciocínio, trocaram um sorrisinho cúmplice antes de Bernardo voltar a falar.

— Eu fico muito feliz por você, Caio, de verdade. — Apertou um pouquinho mais os dedos entrelaçados nos seus sobre a mesa, buscando naquele toque a força que precisava para levar aquilo adiante. — Sabe, mesmo naquela época, eu nunca duvidei de você. Você sempre foi tão esforçado e eu sempre soube que você teria sucesso em qualquer coisa que decidisse fazer. Talvez… talvez por isso eu tenha sido tão idiota. Acho que uma parte de mim não conseguia aceitar que você iria tão longe, enquanto eu era apenas eu, sabe? Eu sabia que não poderia acompanhar.

Era a primeira vez que Bernardo admitia aquelas coisas. Até para si mesmo. Mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha, numa tentativa de conter as palavras, percebendo que tinha medo de quais outras confissões Caio poderia arrancar dele em uma só noite. Aquilo não tinha como ser saudável.

Percebendo a insegurança dele, Caio esticou o braço até alcançar o rosto do ex-namorado com a mão livre. Bernardo se sobressaltou ao sentir o toque da ponta dos dedos gelados, por conta do copo de cerveja agora esquecido, em seu rosto quente, mas não recuou e tampouco tentou evitar o olhar dele quando os olhos grandes, escuros e brilhantes encontraram os seus. Nada foi dito durante alguns instantes, pois não era necessário. 

Uma música qualquer tocava ao fundo, preenchendo o silêncio de forma confortável, mas sem toda aquela carga emocional que o show de Bernardo tinha proporcionado. Não havia nenhum significado implícito na melodia, nenhuma confissão escondida por trás da letra que algum deles conseguiu prestar atenção naquele momento, perdidos demais no rosto um do outro, na presença que ambos tanto haviam ansiado sem que sequer soubessem.

— Achei que a gente tinha concordado em deixar isso pra trás. — Foi Caio quem falou, a voz soando mais grave do que Bernardo estava esperando e arrancando de si um arrepio sutil na nuca. Ele afastou a mão de seu rosto, antes que o contato se tornasse estranho, mas manteve as mãos unidas sobre a mesa, sem qualquer intenção de soltar. — Vamos só… curtir esse momento. — Deu de ombros. — O que acha?

Como sempre, Caio fazia tudo parecer tão fácil. Era engraçado como certas coisas nunca mudavam, mesmo que tudo agora fosse diferente. Conforme os minutos passaram, Bernardo percebeu que não sentia medo daquelas pequenas diferenças e o ponto onde o novo e o antigo se encontravam não o assustava, como havia pressuposto inicialmente. Na segunda garrafa de cerveja, os sorrisos já se abriam com mais facilidade e os assuntos fluíram com uma familiaridade bem-vinda, misturando o sabor da nostalgia ao gostinho das novidades. Podia se acostumar com isso. Com a ideia de poder conhecer Caio outra vez.

— Então quer dizer que Bernardo Byun vai fazer faculdade? — Caio jogou no ar, erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma provocação bem humorada quando a conversa seguiu para um terreno seguro.

A verdade era que Bernardo, ao concordar deixar o passado onde estava e se concentrar no agora, acabara deixando escapar uma coisa ou outra… como, por exemplo, no que estava trabalhando atualmente — coisa que explicava o sotaque mais suave e o maior controle nas falas corridas —, e a proposta da promoção que havia recebido do chefe naquela semana. Admitiu, inclusive, que ainda estava no prazo para tomar uma decisão, mas que já a considerava tomada. A proposta era boa e, no fim das contas, ele se sentia pronto.

— Pois é… — Riu, meio sem graça. O que Bernardo se refreou de admitir, porém, foi o fato de que encontrar Caio naquela noite lhe serviu como uma espécie de confirmação. Desviando os olhos rapidamente para o par de pulseiras de miçangas adornando seu pulso, soube que Caio era a certeza de que precisava, ainda que aquele encontro não desse em nada. — Acho que já tava na hora, né?

— Eu acho que cada um tem a sua hora pra fazer as coisas, Bê — Caio comentou de maneira quase casual, antes de virar o último gole de seu copo de cerveja. — Mas eu fico feliz que você esteja se saindo bem no seu trabalho e que tenha novas oportunidades. Você merece.

Bernardo tentou não ficar tão mexido com as palavras de Caio, mas no processo de abstrair acabou se distraindo com a forma como a pontinha da língua dele deslizou para fora, apenas o suficiente para capturar a espuminha da cerveja acumulada nos cantinhos da boca. Em outros tempos, teria sido mais ousado, talvez esfregando o polegar ali, ou até mesmo a própria língua. Caramba. Precisava afastar aqueles pensamentos, eram perigosos demais. 

Se Caio percebeu o foco da atenção de seus olhos e o motivo de sua distração, foi delicado o bastante para não falar nada. Ainda assim, Bernardo não duvidaria se ele tivesse percebido, pois Caio sempre teve um olho bom para essas coisas e Bernardo nunca foi exatamente bom em disfarçar quando se sentia… mal intencionado.

— Acho que já deu nossa hora. — Bernardo pigarreou ao perceber que havia deixado o silêncio se estender por alguns segundos a mais que o necessário. Além disso, ao olhar em volta para desviar o foco das coisas que não deveria estar pensando, percebeu que, além do casalzinho na mesa dos fundos que praticamente sugavam a alma um do outro pelas bocas, e dos demais funcionários, só restavam os dois no barzinho.

— É, eu acho que sim. — Caio concordou, mas nenhum dos dois fez qualquer menção de se levantar para ir embora.

A falta de reação despertou uma risada tímida, mas calorosa, entre eles. Aquela sintonia era comum, ambos perceberam, como nos velhos tempos. Podiam colocar a culpa no álcool, embora não tivessem bebido o bastante para que os efeitos interferissem no juízo, mas a verdade era que nenhum dos dois queria de fato ir embora. Ainda assim, era preciso.

Só separaram as mãos quando tiveram que “acertar a conta” no bar, o que acabou entrando na conta dos benefícios que Bernardo tinha na casa, mas mantiveram-se próximos durante todo o tempo, ficando óbvio para ambos que estavam protelando o momento da despedida até o último instante. Nem mesmo se deram o trabalho de achar estranho quando Bernardo sutilmente sugeriu que Caio o acompanhasse até a saída de trás, pois ele ainda tinha que pegar o violão e o cachê da noite.

— Deixa que eu levo pra você. — Caio estendeu a mão quando Bernardo terminou de fechar a capa do violão, pronto para colocar a alça no ombro. O menor lançou um olhar curioso ao outro. — Como nos velhos tempos.

A risada soprada de Bernardo era gostosa de se ouvir, tão boa quanto as músicas que ele cantarolou pela noite. Concordando, entregou o instrumento bem guardado para o moreno, o assistindo colocar nas costas. Andavam assim nas ruas de Itaúna quando inventavam de tocar na praça. A única diferença estava nas mãos, que, na época, ficavam entrelaçadas.

Mas era suficiente para eles que caminhassem lado a lado naquele momento, na direção da porta dos fundos, a rua mais vazia e escura daquele lado do bar. Bernardo soltou um suspiro baixinho, torcendo para não ter sido escutado, ainda que nada além deles e do vento noturno de Belo Horizonte ocupasse aquele lugar. Ele não queria ir embora, porque sentia que tudo aquilo que viveu nas últimas horas se perderia. O silêncio de Caio o deixava nervoso com a possibilidade daquele ter sido o último encontro.

— Você vai pra casa como? — Criou coragem de perguntar quando caminharam até o meio-fio, olhando para Caio, o achando bonito demais com o vento que batia nos fios longos do cabelo e o seu violão nas costas.

— Vou pedir um _Uber_ ou _99_ , e você?

— Também…

Um silêncio momentâneo tomou conta dos dois, os olhos refletindo um ao outro. Bernardo mordeu o canto do lábio, sem saber o que dizer, como finalizar aquela conversa, como seguir seu caminho depois de estar tanto tempo na frente de Caio.

— Ele vem nesse lado de cá ou só na frente do bar? — Caio passou a mão no cabelo, outra vez, a mania clara e adorável na visão de Bernardo. Quis ser a pessoa que colocava aquela mecha rebelde atrás da orelha dele.

— Ah, vem aqui, mas é contramão pra direita. A esquerda aqui é caminho pra mim, daí funciona. — Apontou as direções, usando dessa desculpa para desviar o olhar.

— Acho que vou ter que ir pra lá, então, não quero dar muita volta. — Sorriu de canto, os olhos caindo em Bernardo, esperando ele parar de fugir. Não sabia muito bem como se afastar dele, não queria ter que tomar aquela iniciativa.

Mas também não sabia dizer se era o único bobo pensando em vê-lo de novo. Bernardo não demonstrou nenhum incômodo com a proximidade e não parecia, pelo que Caio conseguia ler, que iria se opor caso sugerisse algum meio de contato. No entanto, era difícil afirmar. Caio já não tinha mais certezas sobre o ex-namorado.

Estava hesitando ao tempo em que a mente de Bernardo trabalhava a mil. Não se perdoaria se deixasse para o destino a tarefa de ver Caio de novo — um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, era o que diziam. Precisava fazer alguma coisa rápido, porque ele poderia se despedir e sumir de sua vista no tempo de uma piscadela. Deu voz à sua antiga impulsividade, que ainda aparecia vez ou outra, o colocando em enrascadas ou, lhe dando boas chances.

— Você pode me passar seu número? — Soltou, direto, os dedos apertando a calça que usava para descontar em algum lugar o quanto estava bagunçado. Especialmente depois que Caio lhe direcionou um sorrisinho.

— Pensei que não fosse pedir.

Com o peito sendo tomado pela leveza daquela resposta, Bernardo se permitiu rir um pouquinho, alcançando o celular no bolso para conseguir salvar o contato de Caio, os dedos se tocando quando trocaram os aparelhos para que digitassem os próprios números. Borbulhando, o cantor ousou deixar _“Bê”_ como nome, devolvendo o celular para o maior com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Tinham como se comunicar. Aquele contato salvo era real e poderia alcançar Caio em qualquer momento. Talvez fosse louco ao ponto de lhe enviar uma mensagem naquela mesma noite, vai saber? Nunca duvidaria dos seus segundos de coragem insana ao enrolar-se nos lençóis, escondendo-se de vergonha. O que importava no momento era o leque de possibilidades que aquele simples gesto abria.

— Cê quer que eu espere o _Uber_ com você? — A pergunta de Caio cortou o silêncio e os devaneios de Bernardo, que foi flagrado encarando a tela do celular com um sorriso bobo. Ele até mesmo se sobressaltou um tanto, as bochechas esquentando por um instante, fazendo Caio derreter de vontade de sorrir e de ter mais daquele rapaz. — Se preferir não ficar sozinho.

— Quero sim, é uma boa ter companhia. Tá tarde… — desconversou, querendo muito dizer a verdade. Queria ficar mais tempo com ele, muito mais. Não conseguia desgrudar dos olhos, dos lábios, dos cabelos longos. Tudo em Caio chamava atenção e fazia o pulso acelerar. Estava quase fazendo um teatro e dizendo que o celular descarregou, mas não seria tão infantil. — Vou pedir, não deve demorar muito. 

Caio assentiu, observando o menor desviar o foco para o celular, abrindo o aplicativo, as duas mãos no aparelho. O olhou por tudo o que pôde, atraído, não tão inesperadamente balançado pelo homem bonito que Bernardo havia se tornado. Ele estava concentrado, o cenho franzido e as sobrancelhas grossas o deixando bastante sério visualmente, digitando o endereço, Caio deduziu.

Não ficou surpreso ao notar que falhou na tarefa de resistir a tocá-lo. Esticou a mão, inocente, tocando no punho de Bernardo, deslizando os dedos pelas miçangas e na pele fria que enfrentava o vento. Ao contrário do moreno, Bernardo levantou a cabeça, os olhos mais abertos que o normal, soltando aquela mão do celular e assistindo quando Caio os guiou até que voltassem a ficar de mãos dadas, como aconteceu dentro do bar.

Respirou fundo, olhando para o pedido de corrida que já havia solicitado no aplicativo, torcendo para que demorasse. Ficaria por horas ali, com a mão enroscada na de Caio, uma palma esquentando a outra. Quis perguntar a ele o motivo do toque, mas talvez, assim como si mesmo, Caio apenas tenha sentido falta do entrelaçar de dedos.

— Conseguiu? — Casual, o universitário perguntou, escondendo o sorriso com uma mordidinha no interior da boca. Bernardo olhou para o celular, assentindo.

— Me deram dezessete minutos. — Ansioso com as mãos, enfiou o aparelho no bolso de novo, deixando a vibração de notificações ligada para qualquer novidade. Apertou a mão de Caio na própria, sem saber como continuar respirando ao tê-lo tão próximo. Tão íntimo. Suspirou. — Senti falta disso.

— Hm? — Distraído com a beleza dos olhos castanhos, Caio precisou refletir sobre a fala para se dar conta, sentindo os dedos finos entre os seus, o calor que começava a acalentar as mãos unidas. — Ah. Eu também. Bastante. Agora estamos mesmo como nos velhos tempos.

A brincadeira os fez rir, leves, chegando mais perto apenas pela conveniência. Bernardo estava brigando contra as borboletas no estômago, as mesmas que só apareciam quando era de Caio que se tratava, as malditas. Mas como ele poderia, por Deus, não sentir tudo aquilo? O maior estava pertinho, lhe fazendo carinho com os dedos calejados, o levando a loucura quando ousou aumentar os toques e fez o rosto de Bernardo enrubescer outra vez.

Porque o tocou ali.

Repetiu o que fez no bar, mas não afastou a mão depois de dois segundos, como antes. Ele deslizou o polegar pela bochecha quente do cantor, sorrindo ladino, gracioso, dando continuidade ao contato cheio de apego. Pois era isso que eram, no fim das contas: apegados um ao outro. E era recíproco, Bernardo notou, já que Caio também assumiu sua saudade.

— Isso aqui faz falta também. — Bernardo murmurou, cobrindo a mão grande dele com a própria, o carinho aquecendo o rosto e o peito. — Muita.

— Fala pra mim, Bê. — Caio insistiu no afago das mãos apertadas, mas foi suave na tez das maçãs do rosto, sendo acompanhado pelo mais baixo. — Sente saudade de mais o quê?

— Ah — riu, capturando o flerte. Ele não tinha mudado nada. Realmente, Caio estava certo. Bernardo ainda o conhecia como ninguém. — Do seu abraço.

— Te abracei hoje — pontuou, causando em Bernardo uma vontade esquisita de gargalhar, porque estava muito feliz ao perceber todos aqueles pequenos sinais. Concordou com a cabeça. — Nada mais te faz falta?

— O que você quer que eu diga, Caio…? — Soprou, sentindo um arrepio na nuca, um tremor leve por dentro da pele quando os dedos dele deslizaram para seu pescoço, o fazendo afastar a própria mão, que antes cobria a dele. Foi levemente puxado pela mão também, soltando o ar pela boca outra vez ao se ver quase colado no maior. — Você sabe o que mais me dá saudade. Eu não preciso dizer.

Caio o encarou, passeando com os olhos pelo rosto conhecido, deixando Bernardo quente ao levar o olhar até a boca delineada. Seria fácil para o cantor acreditar que estava delirando. A tentativa de se colocar em órbita veio com a mão que pousou sobre o peito do maior, correspondendo à aproximação, sentindo as pernas bambas quando ele se inclinou para mais perto.

— Quanto tempo você disse que tinha mesmo? — Sentiu os sopros contra a pele, sobre a boca. Não conseguia acreditar, deleitando-se em expectativa, a carícia na nuca sendo apreciada assim como as mãos unidas. Caio o fez olhar para cima, exigindo sua atenção com um toque no queixo, e Bernardo arfou com a intensidade em que era observado.

— Dezessete minutos. Agora, talvez quinze.

— Consigo lidar com isso. — Caio os guiou para um encaixe que fazia Bernardo transbordar de saudade. Aquelas mãos, aqueles olhares. Eram tão diferentes, maduros, e ainda assim, os mesmos. Eles dois eram os mesmos garotos que amavam demais. — Fecha os olhos, Bê.

Deu para notar quando o menor respirou fundo, o peito subindo e descendo ao tempo em que as pálpebras trêmulas cobriam os olhos. Caio sorriu para a imagem rendida, juntando os rostos até sentir o nariz tocando no dele. Sentiu o sobressalto que Bernardo não soube segurar, o ar escapando dos lábios e os dedos apertando a camisa que usava.

Abriu mão da distância com muita vontade, escorregando para mais perto e, em um único movimento, alcançando os lábios de Bernardo com os próprios. Foi invadido por tantas memórias e tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo que precisou fechar os olhos com mais força, o selinho demorado sendo transformado aos poucos em algo maior, enquanto eles venciam a vergonha de experimentar o beijo como se fosse o primeiro.

Não estavam deitados no chão ouvindo Cássia Eller no quartinho de Bernardo, em Itaúna. Nem enrolados nos lençóis de Caio, como no dia em que se confessaram pela primeira vez. Mas pareciam estar se conhecendo de novo, as bocas achando o caminho que havia se perdido depois de tantos anos, os lábios úmidos encaixados, sugando um ao outro com calma, sem medo de deixar o contato se partir para que pudessem respirar aquela nova atmosfera.

Foi Bernardo quem juntou as testas, os pés lhe dando suporte pelas pontas, porque Caio estava mais alto do que se lembrava, a mão que sentia o coração dele deslizando suavemente até o pescoço quente, a pele encostando nos fios escuros e longos que caíam naquele comprimento. Esse detalhe fez o menor sorrir com os olhos ainda fechados, porque era novidade, ainda.

— Ainda não acredito que deixou o cabelo crescer — Bernardo sussurrou, sabendo que era impossível não ser ouvido com aquela proximidade. Curioso, mudou o caminho do toque, sentindo o cabelo macio. — Sempre pedi isso a você, e nunca deixou.

Caio riu baixinho. Nunca admitiria para ele, já que não o fazia nem para si mesmo, mas talvez o motivo da mudança no visual tenha sido justamente aquela, ainda que depois da separação. Gostou de como Bernardo brincou com os fios, enroscando as ondas nos dedos, perdendo-se naquilo até Caio soltar a mão que antes segurava firme, apenas para envolver o corpo menor pela cintura.

Bernardo o segurou pelo braço imediatamente com a mão livre, os dedos da outra ainda enrolados no cabelo escuro. Riram brevemente, sozinhos na calçada pouco iluminada. Caio tocou o cantor no queixo outra vez, separando os lábios bonitos e controlando a vontade de sorrir para saciar a de beijar.

Deixando-se ser levado, Bernardo nem mesmo reclamou quando o mais alto o fez caminhar de costas, as bocas grudadas e os passos desengonçados até que encontrassem a parede externa do bar. Eles sabiam que poucas pessoas optavam pela rua de trás, mas Caio achou melhor se esconder um pouquinho, sentindo o riso soprado de Bernardo contra os lábios, afastando-se brevemente para vê-lo sorrir.

— Sabe o que isso me lembra? — O menor disse, ousando abraçar Caio pelo pescoço com ambos os braços, tomando cuidado com o violão que ele levava nas costas e amando a sensação do cabelo dele contra a sua pele. O moreno riu.

— O muro. — Adivinhou, vendo Bernardo assentir levemente, arfando quando teve o corpo pressionado contra a parede, só porque Caio queria senti-lo mais perto. — Aquela parte mais escondida…

— Gostava bastante daquela sombra. — A iniciativa veio de Bernardo dessa vez, que juntou as bocas de novo e de novo, sentindo-se tremer quando a língua de Caio brincou com a sua, bem como ele fazia antes. 

Entregou-se de vez, mantendo os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, permitindo que Caio o conhecesse de novo. Experimentasse seu beijo adulto, com o finzinho de gosto da cevada que consumiram, guiado com toques mais decididos, o punho fechado nos cabelos escuros do maior. Bernardo o manteve bem colado, não dando a mínima para as costas grudadas na parede ou para o quanto parecia desesperado ao querer mais daquela ternura.

Tinha saudade para todo lado. Caio apreciou cada porção, segurando Bernardo pela cintura, deslizando os dedos no tecido escorregadio da camisa dele, usando a boca para provar de tudo o que lembrava amar tanto, só para confirmar que, muito provavelmente, ainda amava. Amava o calor e a ousadia de Bernardo, mordiscando seu lábios, sugando sua língua. Amava o carinho que ele fazia em seu cabelo. O amava, afinal. Aquele sentimento nunca tinha ido embora, independente de qualquer coisa.

Suspiraram juntos ao afastar os lábios avermelhados e Caio notou como Bernardo não conseguia parar de sorrir. O entendia, porque também se sentia daquela forma. Tomado por uma felicidade inexplicável e ingênua, a noção de que ainda tinham que pôr cada mínima coisa em panos limpos jogada no fundo da mente — pensaria naquilo depois.

Naquele momento, queria só aproveitar, mesmo que não estivessem mais aos beijos. Bernardo não parou o cafuné, maravilhado com o cabelo crescido, os olhos pequenos e brilhantes pegando Caio de jeito, como sempre fizeram. A mão grande do universitário, indo até o rosto do menor outra vez, o vendo ceder ao toque, piscando demoradamente.

— Você esqueceu as chaves de casa? — Bernardo perguntou, baixinho, lembrando-se daquele comentário que guardou desde que ouviu a provocação de Serginho. Caio riu, o grave da voz fazendo o cantor arrepiar. — Sabe como é… se tiver esquecido, eu posso te abrigar.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, com uma provável vergonha de fazer aquela proposta encarando Caio nos olhos. O mais alto aproximou o rosto de novo, juntando os lábios rapidamente em selinhos gostosos. Bernardo já não sabia mais dizer como estava vivo.

— Fica pra próxima, Bê — sussurrou, as bocas muito próximas. Sentiram juntos quando o bolso da calça de Bernardo vibrou, ambos cientes do que se tratava. Caio não se afastou quando ele pegou o celular.

— Ah, ele tá confirmando a rua. — Bernardo abriu o chat do aplicativo de transporte para responder, bloqueando a tela em seguida. — Três minutos.

— Tranquilo. — O sorriso de Caio era encantador para o menor, que não se privou do que queria fazer. Esticou o corpo e juntou as bocas rapidinho, afastando-se para abraçar o corpo largo, sentindo o suporte do violão raspando nos dedos. Caio o apertou levemente. — Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer antes de ir.

— O quê? — Murmurou, gastando o resto do tempo que tinha com a bochecha no peito do ex-namorado. Era até engraçado de pensar.

— Eu gostei muito de saber que você queria fazer das palavras de Caetano, as suas. — Caio aproveitou da posição para mexer no cabelo acinzentado de Bernardo, querendo rir pelo que estava prestes de dizer. Mas ele precisava deixar o clima gostoso no coração dos dois, mesmo que estivessem prestes a se despedir naquela noite. — Mas, assim… a música não é do Caetano, não.

— O quê? — Bernardo afastou o abraço, levantando a cabeça para encarar o rosto divertido de Caio. — Como assim?

— Cê nem pesquisou sobre a música que ia me dedicar, bem. — O universitário decalcou a mandíbula de Bernardo com a ponta dos dedos, achando graça da expressão chocada que o encarava de volta. — É do Fernando Mendes, Bê. Caetano fez um cover. Deveria escutar a original, um dia.

— Eu não acredito. — Bernardo riu, incrédulo. Cresceu escutando Você não me ensinou a te esquecer na voz de Caetano Veloso. Se sentiu um traidor da música popular brasileira por não saber daquela informação, mas no fim das contas, era o sentimento que importava. — O recado foi dado, não foi? Então já tá bom.

— Foi sim, o suficiente pra acabar comigo. — Caio aproveitou da posição favorável para roubar mais um beijo, o barulho de carro alcançando os ouvidos dos dois enquanto as bocas pediam mais contato.

Bernardo não se afastou, tateando o bolso para conseguir pegar o celular no momento em que ele vibrou outra vez. Se afastaram pela necessidade, mas Caio continuou com um dos braços ao redor do corpo do menor enquanto ele lia e respondia a mensagem do _Uber_ , que com certeza era aquele que estacionava no meio-fio.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Bernardo saiu do pequeno esconderijo só para ser visto pelo motorista, acenando. — Infelizmente.

Caio soltou uma risadinha infame, tirando o violão das costas para entregá-lo ao outro. Caminharam até o carro juntos, os braços se encostando a cada passo. Era difícil se afastar, fato curioso quando se pensava que, até o início daquela noite, nem mesmo queriam se lembrar um do outro.

— Vou seguir pra entrada principal — Caio avisou, parado ao lado de Bernardo, na porta do passageiro. Ele até mesmo foi para a rua com o menor, o vendo colocar o violão no banco de trás. — A gente se fala, então?

— Claro. — O sorriso no canto dos lábios de Bernardo era tão bonito, decorado com aquela pintinha charmosa, que foi por pouco que Caio não lhe roubou um beijo ali. — Prometo que vou pesquisar sobre as músicas de agora em diante.

— É melhor — riu, olhando de soslaio para o motorista. Era bom que ele não ficasse impaciente. — Vou indo, então… Bom, avisa quando chegar.

— Aviso. E você também, se chegar antes. — Estava fervendo, aquele contato salvo no celular era quase uma mina de ouro. Eles trocaram um sorriso, o coração de ambos acelerado. Era tudo tão novo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão conhecido… — Até depois, Caio.

— Até logo, Bê.

Caio o deixou entrar no carro, acenando quando a porta foi fechada e ele nem mesmo conseguia vê-lo claramente por conta do vidro fumê. Mas teve certeza de que Bernardo acenou de volta e que sorria bonito. Afastou-se para permitir que o motorista acelerasse sem causar problemas, não se contendo a olhar o veículo se afastando por alguns segundos antes de tomar seu caminho.

Deu as costas, preparado para os breves cinco minutos que levaria para chegar na entrada do bar, já começando a ver a rua movimentada quando se aproximou da principal, sem fazer ideia de que Bernardo o observou pelo retrovisor do carro até onde conseguiu. Ambos ainda tomados pela nostalgia e por aquela expectativa de futuro.

Quando virou a esquina, Caio ainda estava sorrindo. Bernardo também.


End file.
